Ranma 12: The Wild Gene
by viktor2m
Summary: Magneto wants to plant a mole inside X-Men, a mutant who would work for him. That mutant is no other than Nerima's finest: Ranma Saotome. This is a recipe for a disaster, especially since there is a single, tiny problem. Ranma has to do it in a girl form. It will involve skill, treachery, dating and most importantly, a bento.
1. The Shattered Cup

**Ranma ½: The Wild Gene**

 **Disclaimer:** The following is a fan written parody. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media, Studio Deen, Shogakukan and Madman Entertainment. X-men Evolution belongs to Marty Isenberg, Robert N. Skir, David Wise, probably also to Marvel Comics, Marvel Entertainment and The Walt Disney Company. Other IP used have their respective owners as well, I do not own characters and events and they are used without permission. Support the official release, and don't sue me.

[Author Notes:

This is a Ranma + X-Men Evolution fanfic. Ranma is a mutant in this one, although he displays different powers in his two forms. This is Ranma joins X-men, but with a twist fanfic.

 **Warning:** This fanfic changes Ranma's priorities, way of thinking and approach to life in an extreme way. Ranma will act and perform deeds that would be heavily OOC to canon Ranma. He will also act and do things that are cruel or outright evil and wrong. Some of story themes include sexual identity, clash of philosophies, how far can one go for the cause, betrayal and cooking.

Timeline information, happens towards the end of manga, but before the Saffron arc.]

" _A single drop can spill the cup. But sometimes the cup shatters."_

 **Prologue**

 **The Shattered Cup**

It wasn't like he owned it, but this was his place. The only one where he could do some thinking. Even if for a short while. One of the fiancees would find him soon enough. Ryoga was bound to jump out of nowhere and challenge him. Or the old ghoul would start another 'Marry Shampoo' scheme. But for a short while Ranma Saotome could just sit here, under the bridge and look on the passing water. Peace was a rare luxury for the boy. There were days when he had enough of it. The constant chaos his life was.

He had this stupid curse that turned him into a girl every time he got splashed with cold water. He was engaged to one abusive uncute chick. The boy sighed, what choice did he have, after all it was his duty.

"Water passing under a bridge..." He heard a voice behind and turned around to see Dr. Tofu. He couldn't feel his approach. The chiropractor was a very good martial artist and Ranma couldn't mask his presence as well as him, even with _Umi-Sen Ken_ "...is a pretty good allegory to existence. Time is like a water passing under and we are standing on a bridge called life. We should keep looking forward, for the future is the one we can change and look back only to learn from our mistakes."

"Thanks." He smirked "Nothing like deep _zen_ stuff on a hard day."

"You're having a hard day ?" He sat next to Ranma, holding an envelope in his hand "Let me guess, Akane ?"

"Yeah..." He moved his jaw a bit, it still hurt "I don't really understand her... One minute she's all nice, the next she launches me into a low orbit..."

"As much as I would want to help, matters of the heart are not my specialty and my own experience with this kind of problems is far from stellar." They both laughed "Anyway, you weren't home and I wanted to give you this." He handed the envelope to the young martial artist "The results of your hormonal examination. After all you're spending so much time as a girl I was worried there might be some problems."

"Found any ?" Ranma dropped his usual mask of a dumb jock for a while "That constant changing of genders can't be really healthy."

"Well..." Some while ago he had seen through Ranma. The usual dumb jock was just a facade. Behind it was a keen mind. Anything Goes Martial Arts was style of adaptation... and deception "...it looks like your curse knows how to handle itself. Your balance is perfect, no matter the form, it looks like the magic of _Jusenkyo_ can alter hormone levels very well. But the examination found something else. There is something odd in your body, something either I, or the doctors haven't seen before. It doesn't look like a big problem and doesn't seem to present any risk to your health."

"Great, Doc..." Ranma rolled his eyes, like he had enough of problems "...so what's the situation ?"

"As I say, we don't know what the problem really is if it is a one at all." Tofu said "As for the normal results. You need to maintain balance Ranma. For your body to develop properly you will need to spend some time a girl every day. Without doing it you will stunt your growth in the cursed body and it will also have an effect on your normal body. But don't go overboard. There is a risk that comes with the curse and hormones. If you start to spend too much time as a girl it might start to affect your thinking and behavior, your change is complete, you not only gain a body and plumbing of a girl but also the wiring."

"So If I don't change into a girl for some time It's bad for my health, but If I change too much I risk a shift into being more female, that's it ?" How the _kami_ this could be so complicated.

"There is little risk in changing for an hour or two every day, but spending a month as a girl almost nonstop is not wise, but since I don't imagine you would do it, unless the survival of the whole species would depend on it, I don't really think it is going to be a problem." Tofu threw a stone into the water "I'm going to leave _Nerima_ for a while. I'm going to visit my master and I'll be gone for about six months. For now it's goodbye, Ranma."

"See you again, Doc." He rose up and bowed to him "Have a nice training trip. I should start going. I have private English lessons with Miss Hinako."

 **XXX**

A week later.

"...that will be all for today, Ranma" Miss Hinako said in English "You're getting much better with every lesson. Once you put your mind to something you're really good at it. You already could easily travel to USA and wouldn't have any problems."

"I'm really enjoying these lessons, Hinako- _sensei_." Anyone who knew Ranma and his approach to academics would be surprised. But Miss Hinako had a good point when she proposed private tutoring. Learning foreign languages had a purpose, the next time someone would try warn him about cursed springs he would understand it "See you next week."

He started to go to Tendo's. Funny even after staying for so long he still couldn't name it home. He slept there, have eaten there, but for some reason he still felt like a guest. Perhaps he would never get accustomed to thinking about it as home...

He was engaged to Akane... He even liked her, a bit. She could be so cute when she wanted too. Sadly she was angry most of time and acting like a tomboy. Every time they got even a tad closer their fathers would pull another stupid 'get our children together' scheme, that would send them apart again.

They were a weird bunch. He saved them, the _dojo_ , he fought for them so many times. Yet the Tendo's treated him like a dumb jock.

Every time it happened it felt like another drop, falling into a cup. There is only a finite amount it could hold...

"I'm home." He shouted as he entered the house, removing his shoes and picking up slippers. The boy went towards the living room, where Nabiki gave him something.

"What's that ?" He asked, holding some kind of a list.

"That's the list of clubs that I have rented you too." She said, like it was obvious "You're rented to archery club for tomorrow. Art club on Wednesday and soccer club the whole next week. I'm getting two thousand yen an hour so..." Another drop went into the cup and it spilled.

Ranma ripped the list into tiny bits, throwing them around. He then walked past the surprised girl, like she was air.

"Saotome !" She shouted angry "Get back here and..."

He turned around, holding one bit of the list in his fingers. A tiny bit of yellow confidence _ki_ flowed through his hand and the paper burned in an instant. Then he went to the _dojo_ leaving the girl behind him.

Akane stormed inside, just a minute later. She found Ranma, sitting in lotus position near one of the walls. He was meditating, but as soon as the short haired girl got closer he opened his eyes.

"Need something..." He said, quietly "...tomboy ?"

" _Baka_ !" She shouted at him "You'll go and apologize to Nabiki right this moment !"

"And if I don't ?" He asked, quietly "Got something planned for such an occasion ?"

She tried to punch him, hard, but he caught her fist. With a single move he was up, twisting the girls hand behind her back, hard, forcing his fiancee to her knees.

"Go and find some one else to use as a punching bag, Akane. I've could catch your every kick or punch, just like that..." He pulled her hand a bit, causing her to hiss with pain "Hurts ? I've thought you'll be more happy. You've always wanted to be treated seriously." He let her go as the girl ran away.

Soun Tendo was the next one to try. But the moment he started to walk towards the _dojo_ someone jumped in front of him.

"Going somewhere, Soun ?" The miniature troll, known as Happosai walked just before him "I wouldn't suggest going in there, boy. A single drop can spill the cup. But sometimes the cup shatters. Give him some time to cool."

"I'm not allowing for this, Master, so move away." He called. Happosai just smiled, Soun was showing some spine. He moved away, starting to count. He got to twelve when he heard the shout " _Mōko Takabisha_! " and saw the Tendo patriarch flying out of the _dojo_.

Happosai went inside himself. He sat before Ranma, pulling his pipe. He started to smoke, waiting for the boy. After ten minutes Ranma finally got bored and asked first.

"Great, now it's the old freak." He was having enough "I guess they asked you to bring me to order ?"

"Nah." He emptied the pipe, filling it a new "I was wondering how much longer you can endure before you snap. I say it's about time."

"Huh ?" That caught Ranma off guard.

"Boy ! How many times did you rescue that girl. How many enemies did you fight on their behalf. How many times did you save this _dojo_ ?" Happosai asked, but did not wait for an answer "What do you get in return ? A spoiled princess for a fiancee ? Akane is even more immature than you. Her idea of a relationship is getting angry because you don't follow her makeup rules. Nabiki can't see past the yen she can get. She misses the big picture and continues to extort you." He drew another portion of smoke from his pipe and send a few circles towards the ceiling "Kasumi is so deeply addicted to the pills she's been taking ever since her mother died, that she only pushes forward, doing her chores in absolute apathy and obliviousness. Soun wants a _sensei_ for his _dojo_. The only of his daughters that is still practicing in the Art is weak and couldn't teach a duckling how to swim. The house is so mortgaged that the inheritance tax would drive the Tendo family straight into the poor house. So he needs a marriage to happen to give it as a wedding gift and jump around it." The grandmaster watched Ranma's expression as he was revealing the truth to him "Your father ? He is just a lazy bump. All that he has left of ambition is to live of your hard work as you'll be the one to teach at the _dojo_ and he will be the one to sleep, eat and drink. Your mother ? She is as delusional as Kuno. She wants a manly son, but her definition of it is... skewered."

Ranma was just looking on him, silent, slowly getting through all of this. This was something he did not expect of Happosai.

"So this is my question, boy." He emptied his pipe again "Are they really worth your work. Ask yourself, as a heir to the Anything Goes Martial Arts. Are they really worth of your dedication, if they can't show you the respect you're worth ?"

"No." Ranma said, after a few long minutes "But my honor demands that I..."

"Honor ?" Happosai said, interrupting him "Don't you see ? It's how they control you. They honed that sense in you to a fine edge and made it into a leash. Honor is what weak devised to control the strong." He beckoned Ranma to follow him outside, he jumped on the roof and the boy followed.

"You see the city around us ? This is the world in a little pill. The weak are always afraid of the strong. So they plot. Honor, rules, laws, this how they seek to maintain their position. They enslave some of the strong, to make them into guard dogs, that protect them from the other." He moved his hand around "That's what their making you into. A guard dog that will bark and lick their hands for scraps from the table. Just throw the leash away." He turned to Ranma "This is the final lesson a Master of Anything Goes Martial Arts can give to his chosen heir. The strong have the power to take the fate into their own hands. You, boy... You are as strong as they come... So it's time to wake up."

He jumped away, disappearing into the evening.

 **XXX**

The next day morning Ranma did not eat with the rest of the family. His breakfast was given to him in the kitchen. It looked as a way that Kasumi used to show her disapproval. It was like saying behave or... He wanted to laugh, or what ? He could cook himself. He went to school, alone, Akane wasnot coming with him as usual. She ignored him for a whole day and was cold, that was actually fun, whole day at school without the tomboy and her nonsense expectations. Was Akane's behavior supposed to make some effect on him ? So far they were showing him the stick, he waited for a carrot then. Isn't that how you're supposed to tame a wild horse ? That's what their were doing all time, conditioning him to run at their call. Happosai was right.

After getting back home he went straight to his room, only to find his father inside, sitting over a suitcase, full of money.

"Robbed a bank ?" He asked "Or did that fell of a truck ?"

"Oh great you're here, daughter." Genma turned to face his son. The daughter part just threw him off guard "We're rich, we're rich ! Just grab some water and come with me !"

"Sorry, Pops, but you'll need to explain where did you get all that cash first." Ranma was back on guard. This could only mean trouble.

"We're moving out. I found a much better offer than this little engagement to Akane !" Genma picked up the suitcase, there would be at least several million yen inside "Thirty million yen, daughter ! I've just engaged your cursed form to Kuno for all this cash and we are moving..."

Ranma clenched his fists... He must have heard wrong... even his father wouldn't do something like...

"Could you repeat what you just said..." He asked with an edge in his voice, sharp enough to shave.

"I've just got you engaged to the richest family in Nerima !" Genma didn't read the signals correctly "Now your honor demands..."

The cup shattered.

A moment later the wall of the room exploded as Genma landed heavily on the courtyard, Ranma dropped on his father and started to pummel him into the ground, hit after hit. Blood started to appear on his fists as he stood up and threw his old man into the _koi_ pond. He jumped right after and started to strangle the panda, keeping him underwater. His own curse triggered and only the fact that as a busty redhead Ranma wasn't as strong as a boy allowed Akane and Soun to drag her away and save Genma's life.

"Ranma ! Snap out of it !" Akane called to the redhead girl "I don't know what your father did this time, but it's not the reason to act like Ryoga !"

"Think about your honor !" Soun shouted at the redhead girl.

Ranma-chan pushed the short haired girl away and went back to house, upstairs to the guest room. The rest of the house waited, both for the redhead martial artist and for the ambulance that had to be called for Genma.

Once the stocky middle aged martial artist was taken to the hospital, Akane decided that it's time to talk with Ranma and the rest of family. She went to the guest room. She knocked first.

"Ranma... Can I come in ?" There was no answer so she opened the door. There was no one inside. Ranma's stuff, his clothes and backpack were gone. There was only what Genma had, an empty suitcase and a letter. Akane took the letter and went downstairs.

"He's gone... he left this letter..." Her voice was strangely empty.

"What did Ranma write ?" Soun asked. His daughter opened the letter and slowly slumped to her knees, as the piece of paper landed on the floor.

 _Bie Liao. We'll never meet again._

 **XXX**

A girl walked into the sunset. A classic ending. Or perhaps a typical beginning. The important fact was that those were the outskirts of Nerima. Ranma-chan was leaving her life behind. The sometimes boy, sometimes girl had enough. She wouldn't be controlled ever again. Her destiny was now in her own hands. But it looked like not all elements of her former life were going to give up so easily.

She stopped suddenly, dropping the backpack to the ground and turning around. She sensed their approach. Shampoo and the old ghoul...

Just behind her two people stopped. A young Chinese girl, with long purple hair and a dried up mummy, standing on the top of a heavy staff.

"Shampoo hear what happen." The girl started, she was using some form of a crippled Japanese pidgin "You leave family. Now no obstacles. You come back to China with Shampoo, Shampoo make you very happy husband."

"Not interested." The redhead said. She didn't look at the girl, all time she was watching what the old ghoul was doing, with Shampoo she could deal easily, but Cologne was superior to her "I don't love you. I never did, never will."

The girls hands fell to her sides as she stepped back. She had tears in her eyes.

"Why say you no love Shampoo !" She was starting to cry "Shampoo is cute. Shampoo stronger than Violent Girl, cook better than Spatula Girl. _Airen_ be happy with Shampoo, we have many strong daughters !"

"I have more ambition in my life..." The redhead shouted. She didn't like when girls cried, but the cup was shattered. Ranma no longer cared. Only weak cry, to control the strong "..than being a breeding material ! I'm not going anywhere with you, just to become another nameless male in your village."

"Accept your place in the grand scheme, son-in-law." The old ghoul finally spoke "Come to China as Shampoo's husband. Your curse will be cured and you'll have a happy and fulfilling life."

"No thanks." The redhead was preparing for combat. She knew that was not an offer, it was an order.

The old ghoul lashed at the petite girl, but she was ready to dodge. The combat began in full. Cologne soon discovered that something has changed. Ranma always held back, never fought to his full, unless he was protecting someone. But right now the redhead girl was no longer holding her punches nor kicks, she was going all out. For indeed this time Ranma fought to protect his own fate. She was fast, but the ghoul had an advantage, she had more training and more skill. Ranma was slowly starting to loose.

"Not bad, son-in-law." She chuckled "You will make a fine addition to the tribe, once properly subdued."

Subdued... Controlled... Married against her will... This would not happen... Something inside the redhead girl answered the call...

The silk shirt of the redhead girl ripped in the back as a pair of black, leather wings appeared. Two horns pierced through the skin on her forehead. She also felt tail now. She beat her wings and jumped, not very gracefully, several meters away from the old ghoul.

"Impossible..." Cologne said, watching as amazed Ranma-chan checked her new wings and tail "You... How can you... How could I fail to sense it before !" She shouted in frustration "I've hoped that you would be the someone who could be trained, honed into a weapon, capable of fighting with the strongest of the tainted. But you... you are just one of them !"

"You know what happened to me ?" Ranma-chan asked. She felt those new, strange wings on her back, they were massive, at least twenty feet long, but somehow they felt so light. The girl could feel her new muscles, so strong and powerful. But that was not everything, she could feel Cologne's mind, full of contempt and venom "Tell me what did I turn into ?"

"An abomination !" The elder shouted "To think I've wasted so much time and effort on you. I've taught amazon secrets to one of your kind, filthy mutant !" She beckoned towards Shampoo "The kiss of marriage is void, great granddaughter. It's time to fulfill the kiss of death." Together they lashed on the redhead girl. Ranma-chan felt they minds, killing intent in Cologne and sadness and longing in Shampoo. She tried to dodge one of the attacks, but tripped over one of her own wings, she saw the old ghoul jumping for a strike and instinctively covered herself with the second wing. Cologne stroke with all her might but bounced off. The wing was as durable as a steel plate.

"Xian Pu, hold it's wings !" Cologne shouted, referring to Ranma-chan as if she was an animal "Don't let it fly away, it's almost defenseless on ground !"

Ranma-chan tried to stand and escape, but the wings were getting in her way. The redhead martial artist felt several hits on them, inflicted by _Chuí_ , but they felt like baby taps. The Chinese girl tried to jump on her back and pin her, but a single move of powerful muscles threw her down again.

"Why... don't... you... just..." Frustration rose within Ranma-chan as she shouted "Leave me ALONE !" This was a powerful shout, done not only with voice but all the power of her mind as well. Both Cologne and Shampoo fell like if someone turned their light out. Surprised the redhead moved and saw that they were still breathing. Without looking back she gathered her backpack in her hands and with several powerful beats of her wings she flied away.

 **XXX**

Two days later.

A girl landed by the small camp, placed deep in a forest. A small clearing, near a stream, about thirty miles from the nearest village. It couldn't be called a graceful landing. She approached far too fast and had try to run and stop. She tripped over the wings while attempting to do it, and tumbled several meters ending with her head in the stream in a rather awkward positions, with legs completely tangled by the wings. After spending a minute untangling herself from, well herself, she returned, slowly and carefully to get a kettle. As soon she turned to get some water she tripped again.

" _Kuso_ !" She shouted frustrated "Even Akane is not that clumsy !"

After a while she finally managed to set the kettle on fire. Ranma-chan started to to do some exercise, it mostly involved trying to find a way to deal with wings in some manner that she'd stop to trip on them. Her two new limbs were leathery, surprisingly light despite the incredible wingspan and really strong. They were also very durable, she tested them several times already and they could withstand fire very easily. If only they weren't constantly getting in the way. By the time water boiled she managed to fold them a bit and somewhat safely tuck them on her back. Setting the kettle from the fire she returned for a second to the stream and looked at her own reflection in the crystal clear water. The wings were now folded on her back, making them nearly seven feet tall, towering over her petite body. Ranma-chan had to admit the change did wonders to that form, she was gorgeous before, but now went far away from terms like beautiful or alluring. Her breasts were nothing but firm, perfect and ideally shaped. The legs changed as well, slender, ideal with small feet, they were nothing than shapely and actually appeared to be impossibly long for someone as tiny as her. The arms were perfect, formed like on a Greek goddess. Her face was now less round, more elegant, with full ruby red lips and a her eyes were like mesmerizing pits of beauty. A pair of small, cute horn pierced her forehead and a cascade of fiery red locks fell on her milky white, smooth skin. An another strange addition was the long prehensile tail. Already she did find out it could be used to hold items easily. It was also not a big problem despite being four feet long, as it could be safely wrapped around her waist. While in air it was necessary for steering and had a small leathery fan on it's end. When folded it was very hard, just like the wings, and had to be unfolded while in air. If only the wings could be hidden so easily as the tail. The redhead slowly went to return to grab her kettle back, when she remembered some show from TV. The dinosaurs used their tails for balance. The succubi like girl tried it and discovered that indeed it helped to counterbalance the wings a lot and actually kept her from tripping again. A small success then.

She returned to use the hot water and change her form. As magic of _Jusenkyo_ took its action the girl was gone. The wings, horns, tail, all was gone. The boy had something altogether different. His entire body, sans the face was covered in what looked half like a tattoo, half like something burned right into the skin. It resembled snake, or dragon heads and formed a very complex motive on his body, like a mass of withering monstrosities. Pale white they looked somewhat creepy, but they were artistically complex and actually made him look really bad-ass. Unlike his female form, this could be easily hidden by clothes and even if a part would be visible it was easily dismissed as just some weird tattoo.

Ranma sat in a lotus position and concentrated on the snakes, slowly he felt something awakening, he forced this feeling into something like an invisible claw and stroke towards a nearby tree. He smiled as he saw that the tree was hit hard as his new power ripped bark off it. He awakened another claw and this time used both to lift himself off the ground. It was certainly interesting.

Ranma picked up a notebook from his backpack. This was his, for the lack of a better term, training journal.

"Well, Ranma, my boy." He used a mock-up of Genma's voice "Time to do some training. It looks like I have some new forms and techniques to come with."

He would love every moment of it, for Ranma Saotome enjoyed one thing over any other. Training and learning new techniques and he still felt there was a lot to discover about his new abilities.

 **Ranma's Mutant Powers:**

Male form:

The ability to form invisible astral construct. The forms mastered include: Unlocked in Prologue, claw like tentacles with limited range and power that can be used for striking and moving his body.

Female form:

Unlocked in Prologue, massive, extremely durable leathery wings that grant the ability to fly. Prehensile tail. ESP abilities including, ability to detect minds and feel other people emotions. Psychic blast attack able to knock down a fighter as powerful as Cologne, apparently available only under extreme duress.


	2. Evolution

**Ranma ½: The Wild Gene**

 **Disclaimer:** The following is a fan written parody. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media, Studio Deen, Shogakukan and Madman Entertainment. X-men Evolution belongs to Marty Isenberg, Robert N. Skir, David Wise, probably also to Marvel Comics, Marvel Entertainment and The Walt Disney Company. Other IP used have their respective owners as well, I do not own characters and events and they are used without permission. Support the official release, and don't sue me.

" _It's such a derogatory term. We are something more. Homo Superior. The next stage of human evolution."_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Evolution**

 _ **Day 4**_

 _More flying practice today. Good thing I'm really away from any settlements, a sight of a flying succubus would cause quite a ruckus, but here I can train easily. So far two biggest problems are starting and landing. The best I can do from the standing point is just a large jump, without a running start I cant really get up to the sky. Compared to my previous efforts my landings are a bit better I need to loose a lot of speed before trying and it's risky as loosing too much makes me just drop and if I'm going too fast I end as a tumbling show of clumsiness. Once I am in the sky it turns far better. I'm pretty good at maneuvering and really nimble and fast. I can dive really fast and ascend quickly as well. My speed in direct flight is somewhere around eighty miles per hour from what I've been able to calculate, so I'm twice as fast as a normal bird I think. The wings seem to have quite a good stamina I can fly for three hours without a problem before getting tired. I can go for more If I find some updrafts to carry me. It's just about finding bubbles of lighter warm air and..._

 _Done tailoring one of my old shirts to have an open back. Had to came up with a way to tie it around neck, I wont need to fly topless now. To say the truth the flowing air made my nipples freeze off._

 _*Note. Write more, just had an idea while writing this down. Hiryū Shōten Ha gives me an ability to control hot and cold ki, maybe this way I'll be able to crate my own updrafts ?_

 _ **Day 6**_

 _A full success. I'll have to thank Cologne if I ever see her again. Hiryū Shōten Ha_ _is not just a technique for fighting. It looks more like it was created especially for winged people. Perhaps Amazons copied this technique from some tribe of winged humanoids ? I've figured several new ways to manipulate the ki and temperatures around me while in flight. The simplest use is generating my own updrafts for easier ascension and saving energy. But It can be used to attain even greater speed than before. I can even pull several maneuvers now that I'm sure are against the law of physics. I've also figured how to combine the strength of my wings and the technique to create a sort of rising/falling vortex, when really close to ground. It allows me to hover over ground and allows for an easier starting and landing. With some practice I should be able to achieve standing rise and land._

 _I'm spending a lot of time as a girl now. I'll write it down so I can look at it later. If someone would come right now with the cure for my curse I would send him packing back home. For the first time ever I'm actually glad to have this curse. Otherwise I would never be able to learn what it means to fly. It' the greatest, most wonderful thing I've done in my life !_

 _*Note. Must try the sex thing and compare it to flying._

 _ **Day 8**_

 _Second week of my training, whole last seven days were dedicated to learning how to fly better and I'm thinking I've got pretty good at it. This week I plan to find out more about male form abilities. This will involve far more hot water I guess. So far all I know is that I can somehow wake the tattoos and make them assume a form. It's like a sort of a ki construct, similar to what Pops, Mr. Tendo and Happosai pull with their battle aura when they grow giant. Only it's not ki, it's some kind of energy. Have to come with some kind of name for it._

 _Writing this down several hours later. I've decided to name my ability seishin, spirit servants. Currently I'm able to wake at most four of them at the same time. They are quite strong, it's a matter of practice and I will be able to use them for real combat. So far I figured how to climb or move with them, how to strike and block. It's like having four extra limbs that are some kind of invisible clawed tentacle constructs. I wonder what more can I use them for ?_

 _ **Day 10**_

 _The constructs are getting stronger with every day. New trick I've learned is forming them into a spring and use it to get a better jump. It's not even close to flight, but rather useful. I also figured a way how to form a lash like single very long construct, so I can swing on it like Zorro, or Indiana Jones. I'm already combining those abilities into my own combat style. I could use Ryoga around to have some sparring partner and go beyond kata and training. Maybe he will wander here at random soon._

 _Come to think about Ryoga... he has those weird fangs, his strength and stamina is certainly greater than any human could be. There is this ability to get lost that's very strange. I wonder if Ryoga isn't a mutant himself ? Though considering Cologne's reaction to my initial change she wouldn't train him in Bakusai Tenketsu if he was a mutant like me. Perhaps like in my case he has not awakened fully yet ?_

 _I've been to the village to restock supplies today, as I suspected in male form I don't cause any problems, besides an occasional 'yakuza' comment done behind my back. Luckily no strange water accident happened, so there are no daemon hunters looking for me, yet. Come to think of it, I haven't had a water accident for a while, don't even know why._

 _I come to think about it a lot the last few days, don't I ?_

 _ **Day 12**_

 _New ability unlocked. Or something cheesy. Should check more video games to know how it should be named. Figured a new way to form my constructs. It's a barrier, various shape and size possible. So far I can create one and can't maintain it along with the claws. The more I concentrate on it, the stronger it becomes, the tests show that it can be quite durable, enough to stop a falling boulder or a heavy wooden log. Again I lack someone to help me test just how strong it really is. The range is something like forty feet, but the greater the range the smaller the barrier can be. At the closest, skin range I can use it a sort of armor. Not a bad ability, but the female wings are far more durable than the barrier. Still it could prove very useful. Will have to work on it more. I wonder how actually this ability works. All I have figured so far is the fact that the seishin seem to be fueled by an energy that comes from some outside source. Using them does not drain my ki, nor in any way stops me from using it myself. The constructs must be something else._

 _Writing this is hard, but I'm starting to miss some of the people. While I don't miss the panda or amazons I do miss mom and Uc-chan. Two weeks completely alone in the forest are not healthy I think, I should visit the village soon and spend some time with the people. Will need to be really careful though, don't really want to turn into a succubus in the middle of a village._

 _ **Day 14**_

 _Two weeks in the forest. Was in the village yesterday. Stayed for a few hours, just talking with the people, helping some old lady. It was nice, no one actually looked at me weird. The seishin are barely visible anyway when I'm dressed and even if someone sees it the worst he can think is 'yakuza'. Again I didn't change, there were no accidents with the water involved. Still have no idea how it works, I was usually a water magnet, but I'm no longer drawing any of it from everywhere. This might be somehow connected to my condition, or it might on the other hand not connected. I'm pretty sure I have no idea how the curse works actually, besides knowing it's magic. Just in case though I've maintained a barrier around myself during the visit. From what I found already it is water proof._

 _Imagine Ryoga if I'd show him that I have my own water proofing technique. He would just fall dead on place from envy. Damn I miss the guy, he is the only one to keep me in shape and provide a challenge._

 _I'm returning to exploring my female side powers for the next week. I'm already missing flying... I'd never really thought that there would be a day when I would miss being a girl. Perhaps this is the effect of staying as one for a whole week, like Dr. Tofu warned me ?_

 **XXX**

Ranma-chan was using her wings, striking them in a massive effort to say in one place, hoovering in a vortex of mixed hot and cold _ki_ **.** Gathering and pushing cold ki under her wings, she released all the force along with another massive beat of wings, creating a powerful hurricane like effect. There was a new clearing in the forest as only a few of the largest trees were able to resist that massive surge of wind.

"Nice !" she said landing. It was working perfectly. Anything Goes Martial Arts specialized in mid air combat. Now she was no longer limited to just jumping, the ability to fly opened a whole new array of possibilities. With _Mōko Takabisha_ and _Yama-Sen Ken_ giving her ranged capability she would be a force to be reckoned with while in air. Now that she mastered how to use principles of _Hiryū Shōten Ha_ to enhance her aerial performance and use it as a form of new attack her arsenal was really impressive.

After returning to camp the girl begun ground based _kata_ in her form. The effect was funny, at best. At least she no longer tripped over her own wings and the counterbalance granted by the tail helped a bit. But the last thing she could be called now was graceful. She had to master fighting in this form no matter whether she was in air or on ground, a true martial artist works on his weakness. Finally after an hour she finally stopped, noting that Akane would give her a good workout if she tried to fight her this way.

Ranma-chan set the rice to cook on the fire and grabbed her journal to write a new entry in. Her honed senses warned that someone was approaching. She heard him, but could not sense his mind. She grabbed a canteen with her tail and send some _ki_ through to heat the water inside, just in case she needed to quickly change herself into a more combat capable form.

"Who is there ?" She said. Ranma considered slipping into Umi-Sen Ken but she suspected the first thing it would grant was tripping on her own wings, again "Friend or foe ?"

The pieces of her camp started to levitate suddenly, canteen, kettle, all that was metallic. Ranma cursed under her nose as her hot water escaped. It looked like in a case of a fight she would have to raise to the air.

"You may relax, Ms. Saotome." Someone said in English and a person dressed in red armor, red helmet and deep blue cloak entered the clearing "I'm a friend."

"You seem to know me." The redhead martial artist cursed under her nose as her source of hot water was now beyond her grasp "So you have me at a disadvantage."

"My apologies." The menacing man hid his face behind a helmet, only he's eyes shined with power "I'm Erik Lehnsherr. Known also as Magneto."

"The trick with metal ?" Ranma-chan asked "So you have control over it ? You are a mutant ?"

"Mutant ? It's such a derogatory term. We are something more. Homo Superior. The next stage of human evolution." He said "We have a gift, that makes the humans afraid of us. The X-gene that sets us apart from them."

"Us and them ?" Ranma-chan asked "So how many of us is there ?"

"The first have started to emerge over two hundred years ago." The newcomer said "But they were few and far between. This is changing however, more are discovering their gifts each day. It's a slow process nowadays, but it will become faster."

"Gifts ?" She wondered for a moment, it was an interesting term for it. Definitely correct however.

"Yes, Mr. Saotome." The white haired man said "There are those that can fly, teleport, run at blinding speed, or manipulate the very laws of the universe."

"Then I guess there are others ?" Ranma-chan knew a few rules of the world "Those that are deformed, bizarre with powers that make they life a hell. It's like a lottery ? Sometimes you score big and learn to fly, sometimes you loose and all you get is a beak and hollow bones ?"

"Sadly." He took a moment to look at the girl. She didn't look like someone who could pull something this wise "I'm opening a sanctuary, a place where those of our kind may find peace. I'd like to invite, both you and your other half."

Ranma-chan looked at him for a second. He definitely knew a lot about her. It could be a trap, but the guy seemed to be sincere. She also had enough of the forest and washing in a cold stream. In a worst case, she could always leave, there was no prison on earth that could hope to keep a master of _Yama-Sen Ken_ and _Umi-Sen Ken_ inside.

"Lead the way Lehnsherr-san." She decided.

 **XXX**

There was the sight and there was the feeling. Nothing else counted at that moment. The sight was one of the seven marvels of the world in her opinion. It was an asteroid, suspended thousands of feet above the rocky ground. It was massive, with something like a small town of spires and domes, along with two massive half rings. A red and green Aurora Borealis was illuminating and framing the asteroid, adding even more surreal atmosphere to it. The whole thing was beautiful. For the last few days it was his home.

The feeling was already known to her, but she doubted it would ever grow boring. The wind under her wings, the air flowing around the body and the soaring sky all around her. Like swimming in an endless ocean. Ranma-chan turned in air and saw someone standing on one of the multitude of platforms at the asteroid. The person was waving towards her, trying to get her attention. Reluctantly the redhead mutant went for a landing. As she closed to the platform she formed a vortex of cold and hot air to perform a near perfect point landing.

"Getting much better with every try." The person that was waving at her said. A blue skinned woman with long red hair. Not red like Ranma's, it was the kind of red that couldn't be natural. The woman could look like anyone, she was a shapeshifter, not limited to two forms like in the martial artist case. Even this blue skinned woman form could not be her true one, only something she preferred "This power you have trained rather well. We have to work on other one however."

"Good morning, Darkhölme- _sensei._ More reading cards that I don't see ?" She asked. Unlike all form of physical training which she loved the practice that was meant to develop and harness her telepathic talent were really boring "Trying lo light some candles with mind alone, moving items with power of my will ?"

"All that and much more." The blue skinned woman smiled "We also have some more medical tests set up for later."

"I so love those..." The girl shivered inside. Tests were not something comfortable, they involved syringes and other strange devices that did weird noises "How long are those gonna take ?"

"I'm afraid as long as it takes." Mystique left the windy platform to get inside and the girl followed "Magnus is talking about those tests right now..."

Deep inside the Asteroid M it's master, Magneto was talking through one of those large communication screens with a person that was able to perform the miracle necessary.

"Now, those results are wonderful. To think that you actually have a person with a _Jusenkyo_ curse. I'd love to get the girl myself and perform more experiments. Are you sure you don't want to handle her over ?" The person in the screen was tall, clad in a sort of armor, with green cape. He had a metal mask on his face.

"I know a bit about your 'experiments'. I wouldn't handle my worst enemy to you, yet alone a teenage child. Has anyone told you that you are sick, Doom ?" Magneto said, having to deal with someone like Victor von Doom was not pleasant, but he was the only person with enough knowledge about both technology and arcane to come up with solution for Ranma's curse.

"They really never stop, Magnus." Doom laughed. He rather liked the old mutant, he had balls and he was not afraid, the master of magnetism actually had enough power to justify his lack of fear "You're calling on a lot of debts, just for a single mutant."

"For me no 'mutant' is just." He said, though he couldn't feel any ill will in the way Doom used the word mutant. Then again the sole ruler of Latveria used terms human and ant the same way "But my question is still the same, can it be done ?"

"Oh yes. Just a few tests more. A prototype is complete, but it needs a further calibration." To say the truth Doom could already ship a fully working solution to Magneto, but he wanted more data for his personal use "In a matter of few days it will be complete. A simple and elegant solution, a subdermal chip that can control the range of temperature at which the curse triggers. The tests are necessary to calibrate it, make more reliable. I also want to add a function that would allow to force a change without the access to water." A real pity, it was going to be a real marvel of Latverian magitech and it would be one of a kind, Doom didn't imagine that there could be a market for it considering _Jusenkyo_ cursed people. How many could there be, a dozen ?

Outside in one of the many rooms Ranma-chan was sitting on chair, with wings comfortably lying on floor, taking most of the rooms space. It made her look like covered all around by a beautiful, inviting leather carpet. Right now across the table sat one of the other few inhabitants of the asteroid.

"What card am I holding ?" The person asked, with a heavily French accented English.

"Queen of hearts..." Ranma-chan didn't even try to read either the card, or his mind "You always begin with a queen of hearts. I already heard your pick-up line for the first twenty times, Lebeau- _sensei_. I don't really know why you try so much, you do know I'm a boy really."

"Oh, I'm a thief _chérie_." He said in a flirtatious tone "What I haven't yet stolen is a succubus heart."

"Please. I've already heard and shoot down every pick-up line you can come with." Ranma-chan said "This curse is with me for a while."

"How about this one ? Your body is like a temple, _chérie._ " He tried again.

"But I've converted to paganism and it is now closed." Ranma-chan said without thinking "Could we end with this and get back to the training ?"

"Sure, redhead devil." Gambit pulled another card "So what I'm holding ?"

"Seven of spades... Three of clubs... Four of spades..." Ranma-chan continued to concentrate on cards and Ramy's thoughts, but considering what did she read in his thoughts she really preferred to read the card "Get out of Jail free card glued over a normal card..."

"I've thought I'd catch you off guard with this one..." Gambit said with a charming smile.

After the practice was finished and Ranma-chan went to get a shower and change forms, Mystique walked in.

"So, how is she doing today ?" The blue skinned woman asked.

"Much better, she reads nine out of ten cards correctly and can get a lot deeper with mind reading than before. I know, because she blushes more often, when reading mine." Remy cracked one more smile "How do you and Magnus do it ? You don't seem to be affected and I have to restrain myself from jumping on the redhead and screwing her hard."

'While she does look like an incarnation of sex, the effect is based on her telepathic abilities." Mystique switched her form to look like a non succubus Ranma-chan at an age of twenty five, just to tease Remy a bit "The girl form projects a sort 'Oh god she is so beautiful' aura around her and me and Magnus are resistant to telepathy. This is why you have to be the one to carry this part of training. I'd rather not let her get close to that mercenary animal Erik is so fond of."

"Right, that one has no restraints." Remy agreed wit Mystique "We should concentrate on more telepathy training. I'm sure she does not have either telekinesis, nor pyrokinesis. To test if she can do astral projection you would need someone who is better at this stuff than me. Ranma shows some precognition abilities and has a danger sense, but those he shows even in the other, less interesting body, so it's martial arts. Apart from that she can do empathy much easier than actual mind reading and I think she can do psychometry too." He looked at the shapeshifter again "You still owe me a date for all those new age books I had to read to even begin to understand what ESP is about."

"Ranma is our first telepath. Though we are pretty strong on the amount of people resistant to it, including me, Magnus and Ranma, as her powers make her as resistant as me." Mystique turned, she did not like an idea of going on a date with Remy, but a promise is a promise "I'm sure that once we recruit more, she will be the one to offer training. Well I need to go and get him for more medical tests."

 **XXX**

"You think you can repeat that ?" Mystique said surprised as she saw what Ranma pulled this time "I have a video of that, but this was something... else."

"Sure." the boy said "Though this time I'd like to try a greater distance." He left the room and walked several floors away.

"Okay" He heard from the intercom " Got you here nice, now try to it again." Ranma felt the construct he placed before and then he pulled himself towards it. At point he was the martial artist started to fade, at the same time a slowly filling image appeared beck at the training room. After five seconds all of him was back where he began.

"Amazing..." He said "How long did it take ?"

"Five seconds, just the same like last time." He heard "How do you do that ?"

"I really can't explain this correctly..." Ranma however could try "I sort of anchored a construct in this room. No matter where I move I can always feel it and then I, like, pull myself to it."

"Well from my point of view it looks like..." Mystique tried to show her knowledge of pop culture "...beam me up Scotty !"

"Sorry, didn't get the reference." Ranma said "Let's take one of the transport spheres and see the range from where I can pull myself."

An hour later both the boy and the capsule were back. The test results were looking good, the range was, take or give few inches, twelve miles. No matter the distance it always took five seconds for the transition to complete.

"Now a genuine teleporting ability." Mystique finally said "It's still not the end of what you can do with those construct of yours. No one really knows what you can learn to do with them."

"We're still not even sure on how they work..." Ranma said. He knew it wasn't _ki_ , Magneto was sure he was not drawing any kind of energy from the planet, so it had to be some kind of outer source.

"I really doubt we're going to figure it out, unless you are willing to have Doom run test on you." She said.

"No thanks I've had enough tests already, thank you very much." Ranma grabbed something to drink "Whats planned for now ?"

"Not tired yet ?" Mystique was getting tired just by watching the hyperactive kid training and practicing "You've been running for several hours already."

"Darkhölme- _sensei,_ I'm a martial artist, the only way that I can get better. " Ranma stretched a bit "Is to get to my limits and then push through the, over and over again."

"Right. I'll get Remy to give you more pickpocket and lock picking training." She needed some time for herself "We can try some combat training or acting practice later on. Or work on your infiltration skill."

"Sounds fun." Ranma smiled, that was the life, new training, new techniques "Let's get going."

 **XXX**

Few days later Ranma was back in the examination room. He really didn't miss it, to say the truth his idea was to blow up the damn thing. But right now there were no tests planned, as he was sitting on the chair Mystique was busy unwrapping the gadget. Ranma expected it to be some kind of high-tech watch. But what the blue skinned woman finally pulled was more like a tattoo iron than anything else.

"I was expecting something different." Ranma said surprised "This looks mightily unwieldy to use."

"As the Japanese say, _Baka_." Mystique turned into an image of an old biker "The device is a subdermal chip of really microscopic size, this is only used to place it. Now where's the manual..." A massive biker, all covered with tattoos rummaged through the package "An EULA, user guide, both in English and Japanese... Ah here it !" The person looked at it, taking a while to read it whole, including all details. "Okay, brace yourself, this will sting... a lot !"

They had to wait half an hour before the thing went operational.

"Okay, user guide says that this thing works by generating electricity from sugar in your blood, so there is no need to change batteries in it." Mystique kept one copy for herself, while Ranma was reading the Japanese one. "It looks like you need to think about it to bring the interface on..."

Ranma concentrated and a holographic view jumped, just an inch above his skin. Ranma looked closer to it. There was a blue and red blinking thing on the left, that looked like something you could turn, next to each of them there was a number displayed. On the right part of the interface was a large, yellow button.

"Okay the things works, by ehrr... intercepting meta status of preexisting spell field and affecting the in present status of the induction matrix of magic..." She changed few pages "It works like this, the blue knob sets the temperature for cold water, the red one for hot water and the yellow button forces a change without water at all. The last function is to be used only in panic situations as it drains the device for half an hour."

"Thanks, that really is simple interface." Latverian engineers sure knew how to keep thing easy "So how about taking it for a test run ?"

For the next hour Ranma used the device, setting temperature to various degrees and testing how the thing worked. He could now set he's cold temperature to something so low that nothing short of liquid nitrogen would trigger his curse. Or make the curse so persistent that only molten lava would change her back. Even the panic button worked as advertised.

"At the moment I'm happy." Ranma said, performing a copy of amazon glomp on Mystique "I'm no longer commanded by the whims of the curse. Now I'm the one in control !"

"Glad you like it." Mystique said, releasing herself from the deadly grip "Now I wanted to say something. It's been a month since you arrived here, Ranma. I think we really can't teach you anything more. You are as good at acting as you can be, between your abilities and martial arts training you're one of the most dangerous person around here. You've wiped both me and Remy enough times in combat training. You are also a really well trained thief and I've taught you everything about infiltration and covert operations that I know."

"Thanks." Ranma said, holding to his pride and confidence, that bordered dangerously close to arrogance "I try to be the best."

"I have a one, final test for you." Mystique smiled "If you pass it, you're indeed no longer an apprentice. I want you to break into one of the best guarded places on earth and steal something. It will be one of the Fantastic Four costumes and you will get it from the Baxter Building."

 **XXX**

New York, the Big Apple. The home of the Fantastic Four, right at top of the Baxter Building. The base of one of most famous superhero teams in the world and the laboratory of one of the smartest people on Earth. It was one of the most secured places on the planet and few thing, short of a full frontal attack done by a legion of Doombots could get inside unwanted. Ranma was going to find out if he was one of those things himself.

Ranma checked his simple spysuit and an utility belt. Lock picks were on place, along with several of those hacking gadgets with S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem on them he got from Remy (Those are electronic lock picks, _chérie)._ Apart from that the only thing he could count on were his abilities and martial arts skill. He picked up a simple communicator, to be in touch with Mystique, who acted as his mission control.

"Okay, I've set up an anchor inside the van." He turned the thing on "How do you read me ?"

"Loud and clear." He heard her voice "You're clear to go."

Ranma went out and slipped into _Umi-Sen Ken_ , one of the two sealed techniques created by his father. Well no longer sealed, Ranma decided that now that he ditched his family for good, it was his to practice. It was raining, but as the rain did not consist of liquid nitrogen it had no chance to trigger his curse. The young martial artist awakened his constructs and started to climb on the side of the building. His plan included getting as high as he could and then cutting a window to get inside, just a floor or two below the main complex. He moved up easily, despite the slick rain, using his constructs to climb up. As he was getting near to the place he wanted to enter through Ranma heard someone talking.

"I will try to analyze this for you as fast as I can." It was a male voice "It is however an alien tech, so it may take me few hours."

"I knew I could count on you, Mr. Fantastic." The second voice was somewhat muffled, like coming from behind a mask.

"You are always a welcome guest here, or even a team member if you'd ever be interested." The first voice said again. Just some floors above a part of building suddenly disappeared, revealing something that looked like a dock, with several flying devices inside. Ranma saw two people standing near the edge, he recognized one from the intel he read. Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic, the leader of the Fantastic Four. He was currently holding a large, strange looking device in his hand. The second person was dressed in blue and red suit, Ranma also recognized him, but from some newspapers, he was the menace vigilante, the Spectacular Spider-Man. The insect named hero left with the swing on his web and as Richards went inside, Ranma slipped behind him, just before the entrance changed back into a wall. He waited till Mr. Fantastic left the dock area, hiding behind one of the flying cars.

"The north wall is just a hologram, the place is actually a dock for flying cars." Ranma reported "It's on the 32 floor."

""Seems like a recent change, my files say that the hangar is on the top, 35 floor and accessible through a hatch in the roof." he heard Mystique back.

"This one is rather small, just three small one person craft, no cameras in here." Ranma continued "Must be an additional dock, perhaps one for visitors like Spider-man or other fliers." He checked the are slowly, the dock changed into a small corridor, he saw a camera there "Over and out."

Cameras, unlike people they can't be fooled by _Umi-Sen Ken_ , The technique allows the user to enter an emotionless state, therefore masking any ways to detect his presence. It was not invisibility, simply no one was able to see a void where he was. But camera has no emotions, and just sees what is there. Luckily Ranma already had a technique to deal with them. Placing a small barrier just in front of a camera and forcing to reflect a perfectly empty room on it, so he could move inside easily. Fooling a camera after camera he proceeded inside.

He crossed the are rather easily, finding only a library and what looked like a sculpture studio. He then moved to a next floor. Here he entered what looked like a laboratory, a massive one, with things that did... things. Probably the guy who built his chip could understand what was what here, but for him this was nothing short of pure magic. Carefully, not to destroy anything he walked through the are. At the far end he saw Mr Fantastic, busy doing some, probably very mathematical things on a large chalkboard. The thing that Spider-Man brought was placed in another thing that did something.

Ranma walked to the next floor, entering the headquarters of the Fantastic Four. Moving between the cameras and blocking them, he found a locker. 'Unprogrammed Unstable Molecule Suits', bingo, he opened it and pulled a suit from inside, it was just white and plain, there was also a small box with 'Programming Unit' written on a side. He took it as well. He reached to pull himself to his anchor... and didn't find any.

Outside Mystique, masked as a nondescript guy, shouted through the window of her van.

"Don't you see I'm trying to drive away !" She pulled the reverse again and tried to drive out of the place she occupied before "Stupid garbage truck !"

"What the..." Ranma whispered surprised, then he heard voices and jumped to hang from the ceiling.

"So then she went all on me..." The voice belonged to a very agitated male.

"Johnny, your love life is the last thing in this world..." The second was female, they walked together, standing right below him, continuing a sibling talk and tease routine. The Human Torch and the Invisible Woman. Ranma recognized them, holding still and hoping they would leave quickly.

"Ah here you are." He heard a third voice, great now Mr. Fantastic joined them as well. "Where's Ben ?"

"At a small league match." The woman said "Like every Friday."

"Oh right, it's Friday today." Reed could be a little absent minded "See I have this new theory on quantum entanglement fields and..."

At this moment something metallic clanged on the floor and Ranma had to bit his tongue not to curse as one of the lock pics slipped from his belt. The Fantastic, at the moment Three looked up to see absolutely nothing.

"Herbie ?" Mr. Fantastic said "How many people are there on this floor ?"

"Four people Mr. Richards." A computer voice answered from the speakers hidden in the walls "Reed Richard, Johnny Storm, Sue Storm and one unknown person with a complex power signature suggesting the presence of a fully active X-gene and a massive pool of _chi_ energies similar in reading to The Iron Fist."

"Can you locate this person ?" Reed asked again, pointing Johnny and Sue to prepare.

"The person presence is masked, but I should be able to find her in ten seconds, nine, eight..."

At this moment, Ranma who was already ready to drop from the ceiling and unleash the hell felt his anchor back.

"Four...three..." The voice stopped it's countdown "It appears that the unknown power signature has completely left the Baxter building, Mr. Richards."

"Interesting." Reed picked up the metal item "A lockpick ? Looks like we had a mutant visitor today... Herbie is anything missing ?"

"Yes, Mr. Richards." The computer voice answered "My readings indicate that there is one costume and one programming unit missing..."

Outside Ranma materialized back in the van.

"Darkhölme- _sensei_ what happened ? I couldn't feel the anchor for a while and it was getting hot in there." He asked catching his breath back. That was close, Ranma was good, but fighting the Fantastic Four could be more than he could chew.

"I've just had to move the van a bit, cause of a stupid garbage truck..." Mystique eyes widened "So it looks like the anchors don't work if their moving ?"

"Looks like it." He showed the white piece of cloth with pride "Mission completed."

Later back on the Asteroid M. Mystique walked to Magneto's room.

"Magnus, he is ready." She said, looking at the white haired mutant leader "I say that his training is complete."

"I don't call it training. I call it evolution." Magnus smiled "Lets talk with our secret weapon."

[Author notes:

X-Men Evolution universe was expanded here to include more superheroes. Some other Marvel characters may appear later in the story. The Subdermal chip was given as a way for Ranma to control his curse, a necessity for the further parts of story. Ranma's personal philosophy continues to change after what happened to him in Nerima and under Magneto's charismatic influence.]

 **OMAKE:**

"You may relax, Ms. Saotome." Someone said in English and a person dressed in red armor, red helmet and deep blue cloak entered the clearing "I'm a friend."

Ranma-chan looked at the newcomer before erupting with laughter. The guy looked so stupid, the cape was just an overkill. The helmet that covered the face in a shadow and that red armor didn't make him menacing, only funny.

"Sorry, is there something wrong ?" The person asked surprised. He expected a rather different reaction, more of an ave than a sight of a redhead succubus rolling on the ground, laughing her ass off.

"Something ?" She pulled herself up clearing some tears from her eyes "I'd say several things. First you look like a Super Sentai castoff that didn't make into the new season. A cape ? Seriously, how do you plan to walk through revolving doors ? As a martial artist I can tell you capes are really bad idea, as someone who constantly trips over my own cape like wings I know the best. That helmet with the shining eyes in the darkness effect is also terrible and the armor ? It's red and black, if you want something menacing look at Lord Vader."

"It's that bad ?" He checked his costume it looked perfect. It was menacing and ave inspiring.

"Well it could be worse." The redhead said grabbing the canteen that stopped to fly in meantime "The costume could be all red and you could be wearing blue pants on top of it." she opened the canteen "Sorry, but could you turn for a second ?"

The tall man turned surprised and heard a sound of water, then he heard a different, certainly no longer female voice. "I'm decent again, old guy."

He turned and saw that in place of a busty succubus there was someone else, an average heightened dark haired boy dressed in a sleeveless red t-shirt with a complex tattoo covering his arms and what part of his neck could be seen.

The newcomer blinked, what the hell ?

"A secondary shapeshifting gift ?" He asked after a second.

"If by gift you mean those new abilities, then no." Ranma said, pulling a small folded chair from behind the tent and throwing it to the guy, while sitting on a stone himself "Got this one far earlier. Ancient Chinese curse, it makes me... what was the word... right, aqua-transsexual. Cold water, girl, hot water boy." He checked the rice, it was done, he pulled two bowls and chopsticks "Wanna join ?"

Some time later the guy was sitting, with his helmet pulled off revealing white hair and an old and tired face, eating the rice with a Japanese boy. This was far from the expected course, as he came here to recruit a girl. His plan involved appearing with a small show of his abilities, inspire shock and ave and then make her a proposition. It turned now into having a discussion over a campfire.

"So who are you." The boy asked "Judging by your power over metal I guess you're named Magnet ?"

"I'm Magneto." His voice dropped a bit. "Nonetheless. I want to offer you training to teach you how to use your powers. I want you to join in my sanctuary, at the Asteroid M !"

"Nice." Ranma rolled his eyes again "M stands for Magneto then ? Look I'm not interested in joining you. You're full of yourself, I can take care of my training myself and you're going to burst with some text about incoming war any single second." Ranma sighed as the white haired man left his camp, the young martial artist saw that there was already a line forming in the forest. Some barely clothed blonde chick, a bald guy on a wheelchair, a large half machine, half something with strong, ancient Egyptian vibe all over and a pale, sinister looking guy, who was very busy unpinning his cape. It looked like it was going to be a very long evening.

"Next !" Ranma shouted.

 **Ranma's Mutant Powers:**

Male form:

The ability to form invisible astral construct. The forms mastered include: Unlocked in Prologue, claw like tentacles with limited range and power that can be used for striking and moving his body. As of Chapter 1 Ranma can summon up to four tentacles at once and use them to block or climb. Unlocked in Chapter 1, barrier that is the stronger the more Ranma concentrates on it. Size and range are limited, the barrier can be used to selectively reflect the surroundings, creating a way to fool security cameras. A barrier can be used as a waterproof armor. Unlocked in Chapter 1 forming jump assisting spring constructs. Unlocked in Chapter 1, lash like construct with greater range than claws that can be used to swing. Unlocked in Chapter 1, the ability to anchor a construct on location and perform astral transmission to it. Range is limited to twelve miles and the anchor cannot be moving for the ability to work.

Female form:

Unlocked in Prologue, massive, extremely durable leathery wings that grant the ability to fly. Prehensile tail. Unlocked in Prologue, ESP including ability to detect minds and feel other people emotions. As of Chapter 1 expanded to include weak mind reading. Informed but yet undisplayed ability of Psychometry. Psychic blast attack able to knock down a fighter as powerful as Cologne, apparently available only under extreme duress. Known as of Chapter 1 a psychic aura generating 'Oh my god, she is so beautiful' effect that affects people on various levels. Known as of Chapter 1 high resistance to other telepaths.


	3. Normal is an Illusion

**Ranma ½: The Wild Gene**

 **Disclaimer:** The following is a fan written parody. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media, Studio Deen, Shogakukan and Madman Entertainment. X-men Evolution belongs to Marty Isenberg, Robert N. Skir, David Wise, probably also to Marvel Comics, Marvel Entertainment and The Walt Disney Company. Other IP used have their respective owners as well, I do not own characters and events and they are used without permission. Support the official release, and don't sue me.

" _Normal is an illusion. What is normal for the spider is chaos for the fly."_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Normal is an Illusion**

Magneto's study was a large, oval room, with a library at one of the walls and a large screen on the other. I had a table on the middle and currently four mutants were sitting by it. The master of magnetism, a Cajun thief with a power to charge kinetic energy into items, shapeshifting woman and a boy covered in spirit servants tattoos.

"So Ranma, what do you think about the X-Men ?" Magneto asked.

"They're a team, that Charles Xavier is forming out of young mutants." Ranma remembered the lessons well "He believes that such a group could promote a peace between human and mutants. All that they will menage to do is to show that we make wonderful guard dogs."

"Guard dogs ?" Remy asked, looking at the kid strangely. Tough words for someone who usually was such an easygoing person.

"Lebeau- _sensei,_ have you thought about the future ?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, I see myself sitting on my personal tropical island, served and pampered by an army of redhead girls." Remy smiled one of his rogue smiles "Your female side is invited of course."

"That's certainly a plausible possibility and I'll make sure to mark the island and avoid it" Or give the coordinates to Happosai "But let me tell you about the future I see. It's a very dark one." Ranma eyes darkened as he begun "Humans will always be afraid of us. We are stronger than them and we are different. Humanity over and over again proved one things, it doesn't like anything different." Ranma continues as he saw that Magneto, Gambit and Mystique started to hear him carefully "The future I see is full of work camps, of our kind turned into nothing more than slaves. The few of us guard the rest, in return for a little better treatment, in return for the scraps from the masters table. I see strong mutants working rising monuments for humans, fast mutants working as couriers, mutants like my female form kept as bed slaves. I see ghettos for those that look like humans and concentration camps for those who are deformed..." Ranma took a glass of water and drank a little "You know whats the worst... This is the optimistic version... You know how the bad one looks like ? A forest of chimneys, each blowing the ashes of burned bodies... of mutant bodies." He tried to sound more cheerful but failed "I can only hope that I'm wrong, and Charles Xavier is right and Humanity will for once prove to be able to rise over herself, but we here know the truth, don't we ? We can survive and be free only if we are able to show the world that we are to strong to be herded, that we indeed are the future."

Magneto smiled, of all of his acolytes Ranma was the one to have the best grasp of the situation. Mutant Supremacy was the only way to ensure their survival. He was indeed the best choice for the mission he had in mind for the gender bending mutant.

"Ranma is right." Magneto said after a second of silence "I tell you something. There is a war coming, between the mutant kind and humanity. Maybe not today, not tomorrow, not in five years, but it is coming. Unless we are ready for it we will loose and the dark future Mr. Saotome described will be fulfilled. I've seen the war and let me say something, War... War never changes."

The silence fell again as all four of them mused for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Ranma." Magneto was the first to speak up "Charles team, it may be the chance for peace, or it may be what will in the end be our doom. It's Xavier's biggest ace and I need someone inside. I need to have one of my acolytes as a member of their team, a spy and a potential traitor. I want you to join their team."

"I'm flattered by this offer." Ranma said smiling in his cocky, arrogant way "But Mystique could impersonate anyone with ease."

"Wolverine, one of the members." Mystique said "He knows my smell and it's one thing I can't replicate, so I'm out of this."

"Right..." Ranma thought for a second "I admit I'm good at infiltration. I have both experience and skill at impersonation, not to mention training provided by you all, so I'm the right person. Or I would be... to properly infiltrate them a special kind of mutant would be needed. The X-men are led by worlds most powerful telepath, the only mutant that can get into that team would need to be resistant to mind reading and..." Ranma's head met desk as he realized what would be needed to infiltrate the team and why indeed he could do it "Oh cruel genetics, why me ! My normal form is the best tool for this mission, but lacks one quality that is necessary. You want me to join the X-men in my female form."

"That indeed is the idea, Ranma." Magneto smiled again, despite this theatrics Ranma was indeed the best option he had on his disposal, even if at the moment he was the only option "So what do you say ?"

"Lehnsherr- _sensei_ , I'm a martial artist I follow the warriors code." Ranma said rising from his seat, adjusting the temperature on his chip and using the water to change his form. The newly acquired and programmed unstable molecules costume changed along with his form, from the red shirt into a blouse with open back, ideally tailored for the winged form "The _Bushido_ firmly says who a _samurai_ is ." Ranma-chan fell to her knees. There was no honor in following the weak, in having it used against one. Respect has to be earned, not given. If he ever respected anyone, Magneto was that person. For Ranma he was her _daimyo_ "I'm here to serve, however you see it fit."

"There is no need for that Ranma. This is not Tokugawa period..." Magneto said and Ranma-chan rose from here knees "Now we need to create some identity for you..."

"Yoiko Hibiki. I used this... alias before. I impersonated a nonexistent sister of my rival to break his date... It's not important anyway."The redhead succubus said "I have practice in this role, their house is empty most of the time, so I and Darkhölme- _sensei_ could go into amother and daughter routine and get into contact with Xavier Institute, seeking heir help for an unique condition the young Yoiko suffers."

"I'll leave the details to you two then." Magneto turned to show that the meeting was over.

 **XXX**

As Ranma said the Hibiki house was empty. It was however clean, so someone had to be here recently. According to what she learned the family had some kind of directional disorder, so if someone was here before there would be little chance of anyone else arriving. The only problem was the Hibiki family dog, that kept barking on Mystique all the time. However that problem was quickly taken care of. A freshly dug patch of ground could be found in the garden in the morning.

Impersonating the mother of Yoiko was easy, there were enough photos of her around the house. They needed some time to create some photos of Yoiko as a little girl and do some montage of photos of the girl with the rest of family and her brother. It was a bit of work, but necessary. Then Mystique prepared documents for Yoiko, taking care to place them in all necessary places and institutions. Within a week a girl that did not exist arrived out of nowhere with a complete history that would pass any background checking.

The newly created girl was a mediocre student, a very active and sporty person. She was the younger of two children in the family, held a second _dan_ in _kempo_ and due to an accident in her childhood had a severe Ailurophobia. Now she had some unusual problems with her growing up.

From there on it was just a matter of turning dampener down and Ranma-chan using mutant powers several times so Cerebro could notice her. The bait was in the water and they waited for the fish...

Two people were now at the house doors. The first one was a bald, _gaijin_ man on a wheelchair, the second one a tall, beautiful redhead girl, also of a _gaijin_ ancestry.

"I still don't understand why I'm here with you Professor ?" The redhead girl started "Surely you could travel with..."

"You are the model of what we aspire too, Jean." Xavier turned his head "You have a great chance at connecting with the girl, she must be very scared. Shall we go then ?"

They rang the door bell and after a minute a middle aged, plain looking Japanese woman opened the doors.

"Yes ? How my I help you ?" She asked with a scared voice.

""Good morning, my name is Xavier Charles." He said, in English, but presenting himself in Japanese manner "Me and my associate know about Yoiko. You might have noticed your daughter is going through a very... unique transition. We're here to help..."

"You... You could help Yoiko-chan ?" She answered in a very thickly accented English "Please... come in..."

They went inside a plain house, that didn't look like much. The only thing important were souvenirs from all around the world. The woman proposed tea and asked them to the living room.

"This is Jean Grey, my associate. I wonder if she could speak with your daughter ?" Xavier asked.

"Yes... If she can... Yoiko haven't left her room, ever since... She didn't even eat much..." The woman was obviously intimidated by the whole situation, but it could be heard that she was deeply caring for her daughter "Please... you will find her upstairs..."

Jean went to the stairs and continued up. She moved past the doors with a little wooden duck, there was something written on it, but she could not read Japanese, she could not feel anyone inside. The next doors were a better choice, she could hear someone sobbing, so she slide the doors. It was a girls room, with some posters and a bed. Near the window a girl was kneeling on a pillow. The floor was covered by some strange, leather like carpet... Wait, it was not a carpet those were her wings, sprawled all around, They were massive, several times larger than the girl. She heard that someone opened a door and turned her head. The girl was a redhead, with hair even more crimson than her own. She was also so beautiful, petite, lithe, with slender arms, build like an athlete, but very gifted by nature. Jean always thought about herself as straight and never doubted her own sexuality, up to now. The Japanese redhead was the succubus of medieval stories. Alluring like a first kiss, promising like a summer day and hot as hell. She was the sin given a perfect form and most men and women would be ready to drop their clothes on the word "Go."

"Hello Yoiko." She asked, still standing in the door and looking at the girl "I'm Jean, may I come in ?"

"Are you a vampire ?" Dear God, even her voice was like a distilled sensuality and Jean felt suddenly very, very hot "That you need to be invited in ?"

"Sorry, but why do you think I'm a vampire ?" She asked, walking inside.

"I'm turning into some kind of an _Oni_..." The girl blushed a bit, sweetly. Jean noted that she even had cute, little horns on her forehead "So I thought..."

Jean walked through the room, very carefully. She didn't want to step on her wings and finally sat on the bed.

"Please, look at me Yoiko." Jean concentrated grabbing some items lying on the ground with her telekinetic power and she made them dance around the Japanese redhead "I'm just like you. I awoke one morning with a gift and I was no less scared than you."

"You might have a gift..." Jean noted that the Japanese girl had much better grasp of English language than her mother. She barely had any accent and she was able to forgive whatever consonants l and n did to Japanese people, pronouncing them correctly "But I'm cursed. I've turned into some kind of a lust demon. You're normal, not this..."

"It will be a curse, only if you allow it to become so, Yoiko." She leaned closer to the girl "You are not a demon, not a freak. You are beautiful, and you are normal. Only those that see you as something different should be ashamed."

"I'm normal ? You call these..." She moved her slender hands over the wings "..normal ?"

"Yoiko..." Jean once again spoke with a calm, reassuring voice "...your wings, your horns, even the tail, they are a great and wonderful gifts. They make you unique, just like me. Yoiko... Give me your hand and come down with me." She extended her hand towards the Japanese girl "There is someone I would like you to meet downstairs. He will help you, as he had helped me."

The Japanese redhead took the hand of the American redhead. The girls stood up and Yoiko folded her wings. They rested on her back, despite taking only a fraction of their normal space they still towered over the small girl. Somehow they framed her form really well and strongly added to the horny devil effect generated by the succubi like mutant.

"The wings, do they work ?" Jean asked looking again on how beautiful the girl really was, the American redhead thought that she was in a desperate need of a very cold shower, very quickly.

"Yes." The Japanese redhead nodded "I've tried at night... To fly... it is the most wonderful feeling ever. Though I haven't tried sex, so I don't know how flying compares to it... yet."

Jean opened her mouth and closed it at an instant. She just almost volunteered for the sex part ! If the redhead worked on her like she just could imagine how Scott would react. She also imagined some things that included Scott, Yoiko and her, that the Japanese had a perfect word for, _ecchi_.

They walked downstairs. Professor turned to his wheelchair to face them and was stunned. Sweat appeared on his forehead as he saw the succubi walking down the stairs. Xavier felt the creeping aura of strong telepathic nature that surrounded the girl. It could not affect him, but the girl could use training to develop and control those abilities.

"Hello Hibiki Yoiko. My name is Xavier Charles." The Professor said "I've already talked with your mother. If you'd like too I would love to invite you to join us." The love part just slipped somehow "I offer you a scholarship at The Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

The redhead Japanese girl looked at her mother who gave an encouraging nod.

"It is a great honor." The girl bowed, with a small, but visible bouncing effect "I accept."

"We will need to cal a cab then. There is surprise we have for you." He handed a watch to the Japanese girl. She tried it on...

The succubi was gone in it's place a perfectly normal, though really beautiful Japanese redhead stood. Yoiko turned around looking at the mirror, surprised "Thank you Xavier- _sensei_ ! I'm nor..." She stopped herself in her words "No... this is just..." She touched the watch, turning back into a succubi "This is the normal me." She turned back into a non winged form "This is something for those who would not understand and call me names, just like Akane... Normal is an illusion. What is normal for the spider is chaos for the fly _._ "

"Nice one, Yoiko. Who wrote that ?" Charles asked.

"Morticia Addams." Both redheads answered the same moment, giggling together.

"... well then it looks like you just need to get packed and you'll be ready to go." Professor sighed, kids.

The cab came after several minutes, during which the girl returned upstairs to pack herself.

About twenty minutes later the girl came down, carrying only a single, large bag under her leather cape.

"That's all you're taking ?" Jean was surprised, she expected half of house, not a single bag.

"The best way to start a new life is with a small baggage of memories." Yoiko said, the reason the bag was small was that as Yoiko she didn't really have much more "That's what my father always said."

They went inside the car and the journey began...

Only after half an hour they entered Nerima ward and for the next thirty minutes they couldn't leave.

"Is everything okay ?" Charles asked "It's the third time were crossing this very intersection."

"I don't know, the GPS is going crazy..." The driver hit the screen of GPS performing a bit of percussive maintenance "...it's flipping between leading us in circles and displaying the map of Melbourne. I'm very sorry about this, the course will be for free of course." He tried his best English but was sounding a bit awkward. He also couldn't leave the ward without the GPS, Nerima was like a maze and since large parts of the area were destroyed on a daily basis it was changed around very often.

Ranma, or at the moment Yoiko was trying not to look nervous, but the redhead expected an umbrella supported attack performed by Ryoga any minute. A single "Ranma Saotome, Prepare to Die !" would blow his cover and ruin the mission. After another minute they went around a corner and through the window she saw a familiar face of a girl, with short, raven black hair, who was holding a small black piglet.

Akane saw a familiar face in a passing car. She actually stopped for second, surprised. The she started to chase after it. But it soon was gone. She stopped. She couldn't be wrong, that was Ranma ! She dropped the piglet and quickly scribbled the numbers of the car, perhaps Nabiki could find something...

"That girl.." Jean asked noting that the GPS finally started to work properly "... a friend of yours ? She recognized you. We can turn if you want to talk with her."

"Once she was close to me..." The Japanese redhead answered from the back seat "...she called me a freak and pervert the moment she saw me. Let's just go I don't want to talk to her..."

 **XXX**

Ranma walked into a large, spacious room. It had a closet, hidden in a wall, a cupboard and a large bed.

"This is my bedroom ?" She asked surprised, turning around, dancing on her heel "This is nearly as big as my house !"

"Glad you like it, Yoiko." The wheelchair bound man rode into room right behind her, along with Jean.

"There is one more thing for you." Jean left a box on her bed "We'll be waiting for you, before the institute."

Finally a second to stay alone. Good, she had a enough of acting. Letting a sigh the redhead remembered that this was a role that she would act for a long while. She checked the watch again, dropping from one form to another. Interesting toy, wonder if it would continue to project it's image if Ranma tried to change back into boy. Something to be checked in future. The girl opened the box. It was a costume, dark green, with a golden V like triangle in front and two gold platelets, each bearing an X logo on shoulders. There also was a pair of black, light combat boots inside.

A costume for her... They were ready to welcome her in their team... Ranma felt like... It was a nice feeling...

That someone that completed first phase of a mission would feel. Yoiko was about to join the X-Men. But she was just an illusion, one that they welcomed with open hands. A viper in their midst.

She tried the costume. It was a good fit and entire back was open, giving enough place to her wings and tail. She turned the image inducer back on and went downstairs.

Jean and Charles were waiting just before the institute. There was also a third person, a tall Afro-American women with curvaceous figure and long white hair. She was very beautiful.

"Yoiko, please meet Ororo Munroe, one of the teachers on this institute." Charles said introducing the two women.

"It's a great honor, Ororo- _sensei_." The redhead girl bowed "May I ask what your gift is ?"

"Of course." Ororo smiled "I'm a weather witch, I can command rain and clouds. What's our specialty ?"

"Mostly being sexy as hell." Ranma smiled herself "But I can fly."

"Would you like to join me then ?" The tall women asked "There is a woodland area and a cliff behind the mansion where we can try your skill without drawing any attention."

Just as Ranma was about to turn her device down a red car drove in.

"Ahh, good you could join us, Scott." The professor called "Please, meet your newest team member..."

The redhead girl smiled to the newcomer. Even with the image inducer turned on she looked stunning. Small girl with cascade of red locks on her shoulders, built like a Greek goddess. Slim, athletic and gorgeous.

"Yoiko Hibiki, this is Scott Summers. Code name Cyclops. Scott please meet Yoiko." Charles introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you Scott. " The redhead bowed. The bow had a build in bouncing effect that made the boy gulp , loudly.

"Yes... I'm Scott... nice to meet...Yoiko." He tried to bow as well but it ended a bit awkward and he had problems with talking. Jean giggled.

"It looks like she affected Scott." Ororo whispered to Xavier.

"You haven't seen what she really looks like." He whispered back "Scott will just die where he stands."

"So, Xavier- _sensei_ , do I get a cool codename too ?" Ranma asked.

"Of course, Yoiko." He answered "Welcome to the X-Men... Cambion."

"So, Cambion." Ororo rose from the ground into the air. "Show me what those wings of your can do."

"Wings ?" Scott whispered to Jean

"You'll see." She whispered back.

The redhead turned off her holographic device and unfolded her massive wings. With three strong beats she rose the sky and soared after Ororo.

"That's something else. It looks like the sky is her element, right Scott ?" She turned only to find that Summers was laying on the ground with a nosebleed. "Scott ? I'll need to get some ice, Professor."

High above the mansion Storm and Cambion continued to dance in the air.

 **XXX**

Charles was in the study, with a book in his hands. Ororo went in.

"What do you think about her, Ororo ?" He asked as she sat on a chair.

"Besides the fact that she's an underage lust succubi and she makes me question my own sexuality ?" She said, smiling "I think we have a secret weapon Charles, the boys will just start forming in lines once they learn what beauties live here."

"Seriously, Ororo." Charles laughed "You propose we find more redheads like Jean and Yoiko and send them on the unsuspecting mutant population as a recruit effort ?"

"Absolutely, Charles." Ororo stopped to laugh "But as for Cambion... She was born to fly. The girl might be a bit clumsy when moving on earth but once she takes to the skies... that's a real grace. Yoiko's speed is incredible, she is nimble and can do stuff that defies the laws of aerodynamics. Her mutation goes beyond just using those massive wings, she is able to manipulate hot and cold air, creating updrafts for herself. I think she is doing it intuitively and doesn't even know about this ability. But if she trains it she could manipulate air in a fashion similar to mine." She stopped as if something came to her mind "I think the mutation must have changed her bones, she weights much less than she should with those massive wings. They also leathery, but I think they must be very, very tough. Normal leather would tear under the stress of speed she can fly at. There is also the way she can manipulate and fold them, the wings are incredibly flexible. We should run her though tomography."

"That's still not the limit of her mutation." Charles moved his wheelchair closer to the desk and took a some files that were resting there "I suspect that the seducing effect she projects is partially telepathic. She should be able to use weak telepathy, weaker than Jean. She is also resistant to any attempts of breaking into her mind. If I'm unable to do so there is no one who could do it." He moved to the next page. "I've talked with her a bit during the flight, she admits that she can sense other minds and their emotions. She also says that sometimes when touching objects she feels some pieces of their history. So it looks like she has the skill known as Psychometry."

"What non mutation skills does she have ?" The world did not end on mutations.

"According to her mother she is a talented chef, she can sew and she is very well trained in tea ceremony. So she has typical Japanese feminine skills." Charles took another page from Yoiko's files "For some less than typical skills, she is a sporty girl and she has a second _dan_ in _kempo_. She also has a bad case of Ailurophobia that will require my assistance. Since I can't get inside her head I'll have to help her the old fashioned way."

"So Charles. Yoiko is a perfectly normal Japanese teenager." Ororo summarized "Her X-gene manifested in a way that makes her a literal succubus. We'll have to keep close eye on the boys, once we get more recruits, we don't want anything inappropriate to happen."

"Don't worry, Ororo." Charles moved his wheelchair away from the desk and drove out of the study "I have a good feeling about her."

 **XXX**

The next morning welcomed her with news, she was enlisted into High School.

"Wait, how can it work ?" The redhead asked sitting in kitchen and eating. At least the rest of the house suspected she was eating, but it looked more like her gift included an ability to stuff abnormal amounts of food very fast "I know that I have this image inducer, but I still have wings and someone is bound to notice or bounce into them in ten seconds since I arrive."

"That's why I've spent whole night creating this." Ororo pulled something from behind her, it looked like a cross between a harness and a straightjacket "Come on, we have to try it on."

For several minutes Ororo and Ranma were putting the thing on. Scott walked right in, stopped for a second trying to understand what was happening here. It looked like a scene from some kind of strange porn movie. A tall white haired Afro-American goddess was trying to put an Asian succubus redhead into a kinky harness with a lot of straps. Without saying even a word he turned around and returned upstairs with an urgent need of taking a very cold shower.

Finally after nearly fifteen minutes the harness was placed on, binding the wings safely.

"So, it shouldn't cause you any pain." Ororo said looking at the effect, the wings were safely secured around the girl "I hope it's not uncomfortable ?"

Ranma turned around for test. It was a bit stiff, but compared to what Cologne made her wear to teach Soul of Ice it was really nothing. And the harness actually made walking, or running much easier. She could even fight properly why wearing it.

"It's not bad, feels a bit stiff only." The redhead said "I hope I have to take it only for school. Is there a way to remove it quickly ? Just in case I would need to fly ?"

"That's the whole trick, you just need to pull here..." Ranma automatically pulled the strap Ororo showed her "...and the whole thing just comes off..." Then both of them groaned as it looked as another fifteen minutes long session of binding the wings was necessary. As they were fighting with the harness again it was Jean's turn to walk right in. Just like Scott before her she also went up for a quick and very cold shower. Needless to say, a presence of a succubus caused a large increase in the amount of cold water used in the institute.

"Well as soon as Scott and Jean are ready you can go to school." Ororo finally finished with the second turn "Once you're back I want to test something with you. You manipulate hot and cold air while flying, I want to see if you can use those abilities not only as an instinct."

Ranma cursed in her thoughts. She forgot to tone down her flying skills yesterday, as the succubus got lost in the feeling of flying, again. Though now she would only need to pretend to be a fast leaner and regain all her skill quickly. She had to remember to keep any _kata_ and physical activity toned down and not show that she would be able to defeat the whole institute if necessary. Always keep your opponents guessing.

"Hot and cold air ? I have more abilities ?" She pulled all acting skills that Mystique drilled into her to sound surprised "Already Professor told me I'm psychic and we will work on those abilities and now you're telling me some new ones. There will be a lot of learning involved."

"Life is all about learning." Ororo walked to the stairs "Jean, Scott, you'll be late !"

Soon Scots red car parked in front of the school and a pair of redhead girls jumped out going together.

Then the male student body of Bayville High saw the new student. She was tiny, but some of her aspects were anything but petite. She had a perfect figure and moved like an athlete. She was also exotic and Asian. A hundred hearts rose into the sky. The succubus aura was working even now, but with the image inducer did tone it down a bit.

"Hello there, beauty, where have you been my whole life ?" One of guys approached her, he wasn't really bad looking, but Ranma would be much more interested in Jean than any guy. Ranma was not gay as a boy and really didn't show much interest in boys as a girl. Come to think about it the only guy she ever went somewhere with was Ryoga. Why it was usually just a part of stupid scheme he still was the only person she put a skirt for.

"Hiding away from guys like you." She answered and walked away.

A moment later she was attacked by another suitor.

"Haven't I meet you somewhere before ?" He tried a different pickup line.

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore." She shoot another one down.

The next guy tried his luck, following the old tactics of a third time being a charm.

"I bet it hurt when you fell from heaven ?" Kami-sama that one was pathetic.

"No, but I did scrape my knees crawling up from hell." The third one went down.

"Oh that was a nice one !" Jean whispered, admiring the girls skill at shooting down lame pickup lines "Got to write it down."

"That one was actually genuine truth." Ranma giggled "I'm a succubus after all." She saw a fourth guy approach and this time she had enough. The tiny redhead pulled a megaphone.

"I'm not dating any guys !" She shouted on him, causing him to fly away and hit the wall.

"Yoiko, where did you get that megaphone ?" Jean asked surprised.

"Megaphone ?" Ranma looked at her hand, she really was holding a megaphone. She must have brought a bit of Nerima with her and it was starting to spill over Bayville ! "I have no idea... where it came from..."

The two redheads looked at each other and decided to forget about the whole incident. As they continued to walk Ranma noticed that there were no more suitors around. She didn't notice however that a few girls were now looking at her, considering their chances.

The school proved to be rather interesting. Bayville High was much different from Furinkan, there were no energy vampire teachers for example. The program was also different than in Japanese school, so it looked like this time she wouldn't be so behind with lessons. Overall the experience was rather nice, despite the enamored looks and notes she got during the classes.

The harness was also working, no one would notice that she had wings and with tail safely wrapped around her waist and the image inducer turned she felt safe.

The launch break was soon and with it Ranma noted a problem, the very small portions of food. It didn't really look edible either. She tried a bit, it wasn't Kasumi, but then again it wasn't Akane either so it was edible. Scott sat next to her.

"Hey Scott, food always sucks here ?" She asked destroying the contents of the plate in four fast movements.

"It's far worse on Fridays, broccoli." Scott shivered and started to eat his own food.

"Looks like I'll have to prepare a _bento_ for tomorrow then." Ranma said, this meant going for some shopping "You have a shop with Japanese food somewhere here ?"

"I think I saw one, I can drive you later." Scott said, he already could see the envious looks of the guys as the redhead would sit in his car "What's a bendo ?"

" _Bento,_ a Japanese style lunchbox." Ranma said, correcting the poor _gaijin_ "It's a portion of rice, fish or meat and pickled or cooked vegetables in a single container." She explained "Since you already volunteered to drive me and carry all I'll buy, I'll make one for you for tomorrow."

"I don't remember..." Scott started, but stopped. That meant spending more time with a beautiful girl. She just even said she'll make a meal for him. How many guys would refuse a cooking from a sexy succubus ? "That would be great, Yoiko." He thought about something "I've read something about honorifics once, what I could use for you ? chan ?"

"Not really I'm neither younger than you, nor we are family and we certainly aren't close enough for that honorific." Ranma said, hoping for a second portion of food. Or Ukyo jumping out of nowhere with her portable grill...

"Yoiko Hibiki, please report to the principal office." Was heard from the intercom.

"That will be me, see you soon." She said and walked away.

Ranma reached the office wondering what the principal would want from her, when she saw the name on the door. She smiled, it looked like hiding in a plain sight was a well developed skill for her covert operations teacher. She entered inside, noting that they were alone, Ranma turned her inducer down.

"Dear god, what are you wearing ?" Mystique asked as she saw the kinky whatever strapped to the girls body.

"A modern torture device." Ranma snickered "It's a harness for my wings, it's actually working and only mildly uncomfortable, it also doesn't stop my blood from flowing correctly and I can move the wings a bit."

"Okay remove that image inducer for a second, I'll take some photos." Mystque took the device from Ranma "It would be best to take a look at it in more detail, but it would be suspicious if you lost one somehow."

"I'll need to wait for occasion when I'm mostly alone and without Professor in mansion." Ranma said putting the device and turning it back on "Then I'll set an anchor at the mansion. I'll need to find a moment to set another one at a good contact location. The X-Derps know who you are ?"

"Only Charles and Ororo " She confirmed "But they can't do anything without raising suspicions and I actually have the papers to be a teacher." Mystique pulled some documents "How is the mission proceeding ?"

"Good, for now." Ranma said, idly playing with a stapler "I've got a bit closer too Jean and Scott. Ororo noticed my skill with hot and cold air manipulation, but she believes that it is a part of my mutation." Ranma finally placed the stapler back on desk "Professor is going to teach me more about my telepathic abilities, so that should increase my potential much more than games with Remy did. He also want's to work over my Ailurophobia, that might be a problem as I can't really reveal anything about the _Neko-ken_ to him. I'm trying to come up with something."

"Overall I'll say it's a great progress for just a day in the Institute." She handed some documents to the girl "Now sign those, you need elective to choose, so you'll be taking music. You still haven't picked up sports, so you're joining cheerleader team. What ? I'm the principal here, I have to do some work outside of plotting how to take over the world."

 **XXX**

A ring over the door to the Japanese store in Bayville announced a new customer coming in. A redhead Japanese girl came in, looking around.

" _Konnichiwa_ ! Where can I buy supplies for _bento_ ?" She asked in perfect Japanese.

"Welcome." An older man came to her. He was Japanese and somewhere in his sixties, with large mustache "My, your Japanese is wonderful, how long have you been studying ?"

"My whole life." Ranma smiled "I'm native Japanese, just got here from Nerima."

"That's great, what do you need ?" Then he decided to ask something else "Maybe you could... "

"I'm not dating your grandson." Ranma said, noting that indeed that was a good shot, as the shop owner deflated visibly. She turned towards the door, switching to English "Scott, don't stand there, come in."

"So what would you need ?" The shopkeeper asked "I'm Fukunaka Katashi."

"Nice to meet you Fukunaka-san, I'm Hibiki Yoiko." She introduced herself "Something for a quality _bento_ , two boxes, real rice, tempura. I think I could use a rice cooker too. I should get vegetables on market and cook them. You know where to get fresh salmon and shrimp here ?"

"Yes, I'll write you an address." He pulled a piece of paper and wrote something down "We carry a choice of frozen seafood, but our top selling products are _dagashi."_

"I will have a look later on, then." She started to pick up products from all the shop, placing a slowly growing pile near the cash register. "That's I think all I will need, will need to get some fish and vegetables. So how much do I pay ?" Ranma pulled a card from her purse and paid.

"You have a card, Yoiko ?" Scott asked surprised after they left.

"My family is rather well off. Mom set up an account for me long ago, I was supposed to come to America for college." Ranma explained easily. Of course the account was set up by Mystique and it contained the thirty million yen Genma sold her for to Kuno. Since it was one of those accounts where the less was asked the better, Ranma had card both for himself and his Yoiko persona "So I got here a bit faster than I suspected." She went to his car "Okay let's get to the market and buy some fish for tomorrow. I cant wait till I get back and stretch my wings a bit."

The next morning before the school Ranma was busy in the kitchen, cooking rice and fresh vegetables. Shrimps in tempura were already placed on a plate. After the vegetables all she would need to take care off was the salmon. Ranma used to be a bad at this, with all her skill being cooking some camp rice. But the time with Tendo's changed that, first she got all those cooking lessons when pretending to be Ranko, so her mother would not force that insane _seppuku_ pledge... She wondered how being a mutant was considered on Nodoka's manliness scale. After Ranma realized she might actually end married to Akane, who approached the cooking with all the skill and enthusiasm of a mad scientist and had results that only the Addams family would find good, she realized the urgent need to learn how to cook and continued the lessons under Kasumi's tutelage. Since she actually enjoyed doing it, even as a guy, Ranma soon became a not only a passable but a quite good chef.

Right now the redhead succubus used all her skill turning around the kitchen, preparing two _bento._ Then her heightened senses told her that there was a hand reaching for the shrimps, that got promptly hit by a spoon.

"Hey, what that was for ?" Jean asked putting the hand under her armpit "This smells so good and I wanted to try a bit."

"Those are for me and Scott." Ranma said, checking the rice, it was almost done "He helped me with shopping so he'll get one. If you want a _bento_ too, you'll need to do something for me as well."

"Isn't being a good friend enough ?" The American redhead asked, pretending to be hurt.

"I'm a material girl, Jean." Ranma giggled "I don't cook for nothing."

"What's this great smell ?" The two redheads turned their heads to see Ororo coming in "A genuine Japanese _bento_ ? Whose the second lucky person to get one ?"

"I promised Scott that I'll make one for him. Now if you could go and seat and stop getting around my wings I'll be able to finish." Ranma pulled them to the table. Then in what could be considered peace, were not the sounds of two women making comments about Yoiko cooking for Scott, she was able to finally pack a _bento_ for both of them.

There was some left over rice and few shrimps that just didn't fit in, so Ororo and Jean got some to taste.

"This is really good." Jean finished her portion in nearly Ranma like speed. "I'm already jealous, Scott is going to get a whole box of those. What would I have to do to get one tomorrow ?"

"I'm sure we could think of something..." Ranma said in a very sultry tone "...you would need to be a very naughty girl though."

"Yoiko !" Ororo said, noting that Jean really did blush all red after that comment. Then again a comment like that coming from that succubus was going to raise a lot of reactions.

"Just teasing." Ranma quickly said. Though considering last night dreams that involved Jean the comment was somewhat genuine "Ororo- _sensei_ I noticed that pretty much as food is concerned it's everyone for himself here. Wouldn't it be better to set up a schedule, so that each resident would cook in turn ? It would be a nice way to build some relationship here."

"Why, that is a good idea !" Why she didn't thought about it herself before ? "I'll set a schedule right away. Or as soon as we put you into that harness."

Later at school during the launch break Ranma opened her own _bento_ and was quickly joined by Scott.

"Here, this one is for you." She handled him a second wooden box. Scott opened it and noted how well and nicely everything was arranged inside. The food itself looked like a work of art.

"Whoa, this looks just fantastic." he said surprised, picking chopsticks and trying to figure how to use them.

"A good meal should be pleasing to the eye, as well as to the mouth." She said, giggling at his attempt to hold the chopsticks "You can use fork today, I'll teach you how eat with chopsticks later."

He tried some and immediately got transported to heaven. The food was just fantastic.

"Yoiko, this is just great." he said, grabbing a next portion "I want you to cook for me every day like this."

Suddenly the table was filled by several other guys, including half of football and basketball team suddenly sitting all around, each looking at what Scott was eating.

"Summers, you understand that you are a dead man ?" One of them said, inhaling the heavenly smell from the _bento_. "Not only you moved before any one of us got a chance, but after two days she is already cooking for you ? For this you will face a great punishment."

"Don't worry Scott." Ranma giggled "I will bring a meal on your grave every day."

By the end of the day the rumor was flowing around and getting bigger every single second. Ranma was just waiting for the inevitable result.

"You're Yoiko right ?" Some other girl asked her as she took some books from her locker "I've heard Scott is your fiance ?"

Hello Chaos, my old friend, I've come to talk with you again. Because a vision softly creeping, left its seeds while I was sleeping and the vision that was planted in my brain still remains...

"Nerima... you really won't leave me alone ?" Ranma whispered. The redhead hoped for some peace and something normal for a change. Yet indeed, normal was an illusion.

[Author Notes:

Shirokuro... As to what happened to him and whether it was done by Mystique or Ranma I leave it to you. The main idea of the story is not only having Ranma to infiltrate X-Men under a false identity, but to have him do it in his female form. Additionally he has to hide most of his martial arts abilities not to rise suspicions. I wanted a story where Ranma has to try to keep a lower profile as a martial artist in a form that is anything but able to keep a low profile. ScottxRanma-chan begins here and will go on, so those who are sailing HMS JeanxScott may be offended.]

 **Ranma's Mutant Powers:**

Male form:

The ability to form invisible astral construct. The forms mastered include: Unlocked in Prologue, claw like tentacles with limited range and power that can be used for striking and moving his body. As of Chapter 1 Ranma can summon up to four tentacles at once and use them to block or climb. Unlocked in Chapter 1, barrier that is the stronger the more Ranma concentrates on it. Size and range are limited, the barrier can be used to selectively reflect the surroundings, creating a way to fool security cameras. A barrier can be used as a waterproof armor. Unlocked in Chapter 1 forming jump assisting spring constructs. Unlocked in Chapter 1, lash like construct with greater range than claws that can be used to swing. Unlocked in Chapter 1, the ability to anchor a construct on location and perform astral transmission to it. Range is limited to twelve miles and the anchor cannot be moving for the ability to work.

Female form:

Unlocked in Prologue, massive, extremely durable leathery wings that grant the ability to fly. Prehensile tail. Unlocked in Prologue, ESP including ability to detect minds and feel other people emotions. As of Chapter 1 expanded to include weak mind reading. Informed but yet undisplayed ability of Psychometry. Psychic blast attack able to knock down a fighter as powerful as Cologne, apparently available only under extreme duress. Known as of Chapter 1 a psychic aura generating 'Oh my god, she is so beautiful' effect that affects people on various levels. As of Chapter 2 it's known that the aura affect everyone, regardless of their gender or preferences. Known as of Chapter 1 high resistance to other telepaths. Confirmed as of Chapter 2 to be a near complete invulnerability to any form of mind reading.


	4. Two Devils

**Ranma ½: The Wild Gene**

 **Disclaimer:** The following is a fan written parody. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media, Studio Deen, Shogakukan and Madman Entertainment. X-men Evolution belongs to Marty Isenberg, Robert N. Skir, David Wise, probably also to Marvel Comics, Marvel Entertainment and The Walt Disney Company. Other IP used have their respective owners as well, I do not own characters and events and they are used without permission. Support the official release, and don't sue me.

" _After all, the devils should keep together,_ _otouto_. _"_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Two Devils**

Bayville High School has changed a little during the last week. Some traditions were emerging. The lunch break was something new altogether. The cafeteria was divided into two categories, the unlucky people eating the usual gruel and the second group, guys that had girl cooking for them. Within just a week kitchen skills became a very important factor in choosing a girlfriend. Already a bunch of guys, who had girls that were rather plain, but very talented in this matter coined a saying that looks will fade in years, but cooking will only get better. Home Economics became a very interesting elective all of sudden. The female part of student body was slowly discovering that indeed the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

The undisputed queen and king of the lunch break were Scott Summer and Yoiko Hibiki. The moment the redhead petite Japanese girl would take the two wooden, elaborate lunchboxes from her pack and Scott and her opened them was always gathering a large crowd around the table. Guys and girls were waiting to take a look at what would be inside, prepared by the lithe beauty. It would always look like something painted, not just cooked and it would rise a great aroma. All were sure of one thing, Summers was a really lucky guy. Not only he was dating one the hottest girl in the school, she also happened to be the best chef around.

Despite both Scott and Yoiko denying that they were dating, rumors were going all around the school. With every day they changed a bit, gaining and loosing some details. The newest fad claimed that they were engaged by their parents before their birth and the moment they finally met each other it was love on the first sight. The pair denied it, but it was not helping really, as the rumor immediately changed into them trying to deny their true feelings. In the eyes of those more romantic there was a true love story beginning to unfold in Bayville High.

The person that was the least happy with this development was Ranma. Not only was he was a boy, pretending to be a girl, he was also a mole placed in Scott's team. Ranma also found himself in an overblown situation of being pushed into a relationship that did not exist. The redhead mutant cursed the idea of making that _bento_ for Scott that begun the whole thing. Now she was preparing one for herself and one for him every morning, with a pair of female vultures waiting for leftovers. In a way it was like never leaving Nerima at all. There were no suitors around her, yet. Ranma however suspected it was only a matter of time before the chaos would return. Sighing the redhead succubus started to pack today's _bento,_ which consisted of chicken _teriyaki,_ salmon _sashimi_ and _yaki-gyōza_ along with rice. She left four dumplings that didn't fit inside the boxes for Ororo and Jean and set to find the tall Afro-American to put the harness on.

"Oh, there you are Yoiko." Storm turned as the girl entered the garden. The tall Afro-American woman was watering the plants in the most non-convenient way possible, by creating miniature rain clouds "Could you try to recreate my trick ?"

Ranma concentrated her _ki._ She never suspected the principles of a powerful technique like _Hiryū Shōten Ha_ could be used on such a delicate and subtle level. But the weather was mostly about moving hot and cold air. Slowly a very small cloud condescended and moved in apathetic way. Compared to what Storm was able to do it was pathetic, but Ranma knew that unlike the Weather Witch she did not use powers of her X-Gene, this was only skill.

"Great job !" Storm said, commending the girls effort "Just you watch, in a few months you will be as good as me." Ranma smiled. That would be something to look forward too, just imagine Ryoga coming with his bastardized version of The Princess Bride quote just to be smitten by a lightning bolt. The tall Afro-American woman sat on a bench "I wanted to talk to you, Yoiko" She patted the bench next to her and Ranma sat there "You and Scott seem to be getting closer and I wanted to ask..."

"I'm seventeen and I already had the Talk." The redhead succubi said with a faint smile "If you are afraid of anything happening... Scott is nice and all, but I don't know if I'm interested in him in this way. It's really something new to me."

"There is also the matter of that strange teasing between you and Jean." Storm added.

"That's just jokes." Rana quickly added "I'm not interested in a _yuri_." As Ororo looked puzzled the redhead explained "Japanese term for... a girl on girl scenario." Ranma again blushed a bit. There was the matter of those strange dreams, but with curse like this the young martial artist was already used to some rather kinky night fantasies, that some times left her... or him really embarrassed "Besides that was just the effect of my aura. It's mostly about first impressions. It's effects evaporate after some time and what is left is just embarrassment. Scott seems to be genuine about his interest in me... but I don't really know about my own..."

"So he is not your type ?" She asked, from her position it really looked like Yoiko and Scott were getting close, she saw how the boy kept stealing seconds to look at the Japanese redhead.

"I'm not really sure who is in my type." The redhead continued. Then Ranma stopped, getting lost in her own thoughts...

Being an empath and mind reader Ranma felt what Scott was going through. The boy had a crush on Jean and now he actually was also developing something for her as well. Every day what he had for Jean was slowly evaporating and what he had for 'Yoiko' was getting bigger. With just a little push Ranma could have him... No that she ever would want Scott, but that would be a great opportunity to get closer to him and in result to her mission.

"Earth to Yoiko." Storm tried to get her attention "You got lost somewhere ?"

"Sorry I was thinking about Scott actually. I did read his emotions and thoughts, despite all his denying he is interested in me." Ranma smiled again "Then again I doubt you could find a men not interested in an exotic redhead succubus. I never dated anyone, not even kissed someone, you might say I'm a late bloomer. It's just that well... lately I've been thinking about it... I'm getting ready to try, to see how it is, to be with someone... I don't think that Scott is true love... But even if he is not Mister Forever, he seems to be a good Mister Now."

"Just watch out, Yoiko, Scott is quite a charmer, you might end falling for him." Storm teased her, then they both went to put the harness on to the redhead girl.

 **XXX**

The evening football match was going in it's fullest. Bayville was winning and the cheerleader team was giving it's best. Especially the little redhead, the newest member of the team, who had no problems with learning their routines in just a week and was able to join the team, working as hard and well as if she was here for a year. The team scored another touchdown and Ranma turned for a second to see that three of the team members going somewhere off, she really didn't like their emotions, they tasted like bullies and if there was something the redhead didn't like it's those who prey on the weaker.

"Be back in a second, have to, you know." She said to the captain of the team who allowed her for a short break. Ranma followed the boys.

She walked to see that Scott was fighting with Duncan, Jean's boyfriend.

"Scott ? Scott, no !" She shouted, just the moment Duncan punched him and he fell back, his sunglasses slipped off and a beam hit the propane gas tank causing an explosion.

 **XXX**

The X doors open and the team rushes out. They code names flash through the screen. Cyclops runs, drops inside a crypt and shoots his eye beams. Jean Grey, walks, teases Scott, sitting on a car and stops a heavy object thrown by Blob. Spyke, argues with Quicksilver, rides on his skateboard and his spikes sprout when he is picked up by Sabertooth. Wolverine cuts something, then he cuts something else. Storm, who shoots lightning bolt and enters the institute. Cambion, jumps up in her cheerleader outfit, cooks something in the kitchen and flies on her wings . Shadowcat dances and phases through a wall. Nightcrawler fools around and teleports. Finally we get a group shot of X-Men, with Ranma standing right behind the Professor, between Kitty and Logan, casting a shadow that is not her own.

 **XXX**

Ranma pulled the straps to release the wings, then used them to clear some rubble and pick up glasses. She walked right to Scott.

"You're alright ?" She said putting the glasses on his face.

"Yoiko ?" He asked "I..."

"Alright, I know." The redhead said, turning to see that Duncan has been already put into the ambulance, with Jean standing right to him "Come on, let's get out of here before this whole thing falls on us." They walked out, only to find that Tolansky was coming near them.

"Thanks, really you know..." The badly smelling kid said as he found the pair standing together. Scott was looking at Jean, then he looked back at the Japanese girl and placed his hand on her shoulder. Toad noted something strange about it, the hand was resting on something, but some inches from the shoulder.

"Yeah." Scott said as they both turned and walked away.

"So what's between you and Jean, Scott ?" Ranma asked "I've read your emotions, they were very conflicted a moment before."

"It's just... Hey were you reading my mind ?" Scott was not amused. He had some thoughts about the redhead he didn't want to share, yet.

"I don't do that unless I'm invited." The redhead succubus said, trying to fold her wings tighter not to hit anyone on the street "But I really can't not read emotions."

"Okay. Sometimes is like I want to, I don't know... You're right it's complicated you know." Scott said after a while "I think I like Jean... but..."

"Scott you are like an open book." Ranma said as they reached his car, she sat carefully on the back seat, without the harness she would not fit next to Scott, the wings barely fitted where she already was "I know you do like me too."

"Okay I guess there is no denying anything when you're next to an ESP." Scott finally sighed, that's what you get when a girl is an empath "I do like you, you're attractive, fun, cook well and you just helped me..."

"Scott..." Ranma was going to hate herself for what she was about to do. It would require a lot of mental bleach applied later on. Yet this mission was about getting close to the X-Men, finding their weak points and gaining a leverage against them "...you're a nice guy. If you want to go from rumors to the real stuff... I'm wiling to try."

He turned to look at her, surprised. He looked into those large Asian blue eyes. Did she return his feelings a bit ? More than Jean did ?

"So where too ?" he asked "Yoiko...-chan ?"

"Home." She smiled from the back seat "Scott...-kun." Inside herself Ranma kept vomiting at the absolutely repulsive idea of dating another guy. The things she did for the cause.

 **XXX**

"Jean how long can you take there ?" Ranma was standing on the corridor near to the door. She was ready for a while and the other redhead was taking ages. The redhead succubi was dressed rather simply, form fitting cargo pants and a green blouse, along with a very few accessories, consisting of one large watch and a small bracelet. It was a no nonsense style, not very feminine, but somehow working for her.

"Just a second, I'm almost done." Ranma just sighed outside, women... Finally Jean walked out.

"Not all of us are stunning succubi, you know. Some of the girls have to work on their looks." She said with a playful smile. Teasing the Japanese redhead was rather easy and she did blush prettily. "So are we going out or what ?"

"We're heading out Professor." Jean said as they walked down.

"Just a moment you two." They heard his voice "I'd like you to meet someone." He continued once the two girls walked in. They noted that there was someone new, not very high, dressed in a robe "This is Kurt Wagner, he arrived late last night."

"Hey Kurt, this is Yoiko and I'm Jean, how you're doing ?" She extended her hand, but the boy stepped back as if scared.

"Kurt, you're amongst friends here." Professor said and the boy did exchange shake with the taller of the two redheads. His hand was strange, blue with only three fingers, but Jean didn't even flinch.

"I was just telling Kurt how I set up this institute for those with special gifts, that are not always an asset." Xavier continued "Like in Scott's case. Who will have to remain in Institute after getting back from school for the next few days."

"I told you he'll get grounded." Jean smirked at the other redhead "There was no chance that Professor would miss that."

"It was hard to miss it, Jean." Ranma said "It was on all the news channel. But they said it was a gas explosion so the real cause was not discovered. It's really not his fault, he's packing a fully loaded Wave Motion Gun behind his eyes."

"That's why he is here, why all of you are here to learn control." Xavier turned towards Kurt. "Scott Summers, another of the students can shoot powerful beams of his eyes, while Yoiko here can read emotions and learn items history by touching them."

"Cool." The boy said with a heavy, German accent. He then reveled his face of a blue, devil like being.

"So Kurt, got a special gift that brought you here ? Jean asked him. The fuzzy elf teleported to another part of the room, leaving a faint sulfur like cloud behind.

"Maybe ?" He said with a smile, while both redheads could only make "Whoa !".

"I will be helping Kurt to settle in. I think you will like to speak with him more tonight, Yoiko, after all you two are a kindred spirits." The professor smiled. Not only the number of redheads was high, but the number of devilkin was increasing quite fast.

"See you, Kurt." The girls turned "We have a bus to catch or we will be late."

 **XXX**

"Yoiko Hibiki, please report to the principal office." Could be heard through the intercom.

"Again ?" Scott asked the redhead girl next to him "What's with you and the principal ?"

"I really have no idea." Ranma placed her books back in a locker "Three days ago it was my lack of initiative on elective, yesterday it was the fact that one of students choked on a cherry from a lunch his girlfriend brought for him and somehow it was all my fault. Today my shadow probably fell on her car or something. I'm beginning to think she doesn't like me."

Ranma left Scott and walked to the office, noting that Tolansky was leaving. She went inside.

"Something died here ?" She asked, noting the smell.

"It was that worm, Toad." She said standing close to the window "How does the action proceed ?"

"I'm getting training from Xavier. It's much better than anything Lebeau- _sensei_ could come up with. I'm getting much better both at telepathy and psychometry. We also made some progress with my fear of cats." That was a lot of progress as she was finally able to say the C word without stumbling "I'm also officially dating Scott Summers now. There will be a lot of ice cream involved after I'm done with this mission for doing that."

"Okay, you saw that worm over there ? He is a mutant as well. Toad, his abilities include..." Mystique begun.

"Let me guess, he can jump really well, walk on walls, is very agile and can catch flies with his tongue ?" Ranma interrupted.

"Add that he smells like something dragged out of pond and you have the whole picture." She smiled, it was good to work with someone smart for a change "The kid is convinced that I want to place him on your team as a spy. I fully expect him to fail and turn to me for help, so a group of delinquent mutants can be established as a counterweight to the X-Men."

"I'm to make sure he does fail." Ranma once again started to play with a stapler "I should also use this as an occasion to strengthen my own position in the team ?"

"Exactly." Once again the principal smiled "Any problems ?"

"Yes, one." Ranma said "You're calling me far to often, I was able to turn it into a joke, but it is starting to be suspicious. We will have to come up with a new method of contact."

"I'll think about something." She said "Now go get back to your boyfriend."

"Oh, you're courting death right now." Ranma snickered and left the office. She found Scott pretty fast.

"What happened here ?" She asked after she note his smell. "Ready for lunch ?"

"In a second, I need to make a call to Professor..." He turned to her "Unless you can contact with him, you know..."

"He could contact with me, but I can't initiate it on that distance..." Ranma picked up _bento_ boxes "Don't take too long, I've made _t_ _akoyaki_ today."

After a few moments He sat back with her, they had to wait a moment for the crowd to disperse, once the contents of the _bento_ were seen and commented about.

"So what is this about ?" She asked, noting that Scott was beginning to grasp how to use chopsticks "You're upset and concerned about something."

"Tolansky, he is a mutant like us, and he showed me his powers, he knows about me and want's to... I don't know hang out and 'maybe do lunch'." Scott said, tasting the octopus balls and finding them delicious.

"Well I'm not making a _bento_ for that slime." Ranma smiled "He'll need to find a girlfriend on his own, about that, how long are you grounded ? I do remember someone promising taking me to a movie."

'Three days." Scott said, meekly "After that I promise you a date."

"I'm holding you on this, Scott-kun." She said playfully "I have big expectations for a first date." Like an asteroid hitting Bayville just ten minutes before it.

"I'll try not to fail you, Yoiko-chan." Scott sounded really manly at the moment.

Damn, he really knew how to work with girls. Ranma was somehow actually looking forward for that date. She was absolutely staying as a girl far too long.

 **XXX**

Ranma got dressed in her X-men costume and checked herself in the mirror. It did look nice on her, but then again everything looked nice on the worlds hottest succubi. The costume was all green, working with the red hair nicely, with golden V like triangle in the front, two golden platelets, one for each shoulder with red X logo on them. The bodysuit was really tight and the belt that came with it would be mostly unnecessary, Ranma decided to carry it a little tilted, with one half on her waist and one below the hip. The combat boots where a nightmare to put on. She walked out of the dressing room and noted that Scot was outside, trying to put his combat boots as well. Indeed out of whole costume footwear was something that could use more thought. Maneuvering her wings to fit better in the small corridor she begun to walk to him. Then the light turned red and she felt Professors telepathic probing. She opened her mind for a contact. Without that lesson she would be unable to even hear his mind voice and even this small opening still kept her thoughts closed.

"Scott, Yoiko ! Kurt and Toad have teleported to the danger Room !" They both heard his call.

"The automatic defense system..." Scott sounded really concerned.

"It will go all out on them !" Ranma shouted "We need to get there fast !" Leaning forward and tucking the wings as hard as she could the redhead begun to run, using her tail for balance.

Together they ran into the room, seeing an ongoing carnage around as both Kurt and Toad where jumping all around the defense system.

"I'll get the cannons." Scott shouted "You keep them clear of the tentacles."

"On it." Ranma responded. She had to show him some _hentai_. He would never mention tentacles in a girl companion again after seeing a one or two. She rose up on a vortex of air. The Danger room was one of few places inside the mansion where she could hover using combination of her massive wings and martial arts.

Scott begun to blast one cannon after another while Kurt dodged some attacks. A tentacle, ending with electric field went from one of the walls right on him, he looked on it and knew that there was no time to dodge or jump. The devil then saw a leather wing smash the tentacle and felt something wrapping around his waist as he got picked up from beyond reach of one of the scissor tentacles. He looked up and saw a stunningly beautiful redhead succubus hovering on a pair of large leathery wings. With little horns on her forehead and a cascade of red locks falling on a perfect body in a tight costume. Her own tail was around his waist.

"What are you ?" He asked in his heavy accent "A daemon ?"

"On occasions." Ranma smiled "I have to look after my kin, devil."

Below them two walls begun to crush Toad, but Scott destroyed one of them with his blast.

"Yoiko ! Tolansky, over here. I'll cover you." He shouted, standing near the door.

"Oh ! You wish you could !" The succubi shouted back, but begun to hover towards the exit, still holding Kurt with her tail. She saw that the Professor was getting inside the control room. He would bring the room on shutdown any second now.

"I get it now !" Kurt shouted "This is a training area !" he slipped out of her tail a teleported on one of the canons "I'll just pull the plug..." The machine went berserk, shooting all around, one of the attacks went straight into Scott and Toad. They hit the wall together. Ranma saw it and without thinking what she was doing launched a _Mōko Takabisha ki_ missile straight at the turret, blowing it up. The Danger room finally shut down a second later.

"Forget it, I'm out of here !" Toad shouted and jumped out "I've seen enough."

"Don't worry Cyclops, He wasn't ready to be one of us" Professor mind voice followed as soon as he saw Scott's guilty face.

"I blew it too, Professor." Kurt followed "I'm sorry, you've been wonderful... But I guess I don't belong here..." He teleported from the room before Xavier was able to stop him.

"I'll take care of it !" Ranma shouted running from the room. It was her chance to get closer to the new kid. Getting him to stay in X-Men would also increase her position in the team.

Ranma expanded her mind just like professor taught her and sensed Kurt in the hangar, where the team kept their plane. She rushed to meet with the boy. As she entered inside the redhead heard his voice.

"Was is that ?" He was looking at the teams plane. She actually had a chance to fly inside it, all the way from Japan to Bayville.

"That's the Blackbird." She said, moving behind him "It has some kind of numbers but this thing has some real speed, range and firepower. I'm sure Scott knows the details."

"Is it yours ? Tell me it's yours." Kurt was acting like a little kid in a candy store.

"It's ours." She said, smiling. She learned how to smile from Akane "If you'd like to stay I'm sure Scott could teach you how to fly this thing. I prefer to use my own wings."

"I'd love too..." Kurt said, before looking at the ground "But... I blew it..."

"Every one of us 'blew it' at one point." Ranma placed her hand on his shoulder "Me, Scott, Jean. That's why we are here, to learn how to control our gifts, to not make more mistakes. Turning back now would the biggest one you could make, Kurt." She placed a second hand on the other shoulder "So what it will be ?"

"You... you don't mind how I look ?" He asked her.

"Kurt, I'm no less demonic than you" The redhead said spreading her wings and smacking the tail.

"But you are so beautiful..." Kurt said meekly "I'm just..."

"Why thank you, flattery will get you somewhere." She giggled "Kurt, there is nothing wrong with you. The only ones who should be ashamed are those who find you strange." She extended her hand and Nightcrawler took it "If you ever feel a need to talk about anything, I'm always there for you. After all, the devils should keep together, _o_ _touto_."

"Ototo ?" He asked surprised "I don't know Japanese."

"It means little brother." She giggled again "Since we are kindred, you can all me _Oneechan_ , that means big sister. Now let me show where we hide the soda."

 **XXX**

"That was a very good job, you did there, Yoiko." Xavier said once she entered his study. Kurt returned to his bedroom and informed the rest he was going to stay "A sisterly figure is just what Kurt might need the most."

"I had only an older brother, Ryoga." Ranma said sitting on a chair, unknowing to her, half a world away a small black piglet sneezed "It will be nice to have a new sibling. He should feel better seeing how easily I'm accepted here and that inside institute I don't need to use a disguise."

"That is correct." Xavier moved closer "You do feel accepted here ?"

"Yes, this place is like home." Ranma said, turning a bit "You are wonderful I don't think I could find myself in a better place. I'm even dating someone ! Or will be actually once he's no longer grounded."

"Well considering his performance in the Danger Room today I may lift the ban earlier." Charles said winking "I wanted to talk about what you did in there. That yellow missile."

"I'm not sure I know what it was myself..." Good thing that was only _Mōko Takabisha_ , if she fired a _Kijin-Gun Dai Ranbu_ instead they would need to rebuild half of the mansion "... I saw Scott being hit... I felt this energy rising in me and I sort of released it."

"That's what I thought." Xavier said, getting closer to her "It's not uncommon for the powers to develop more under a great duress. You just unlocked more of your potential, Yoiko."

"Well then I must work hard and learn how to control that energy." She smiled back, it did end good, now she could add the technique back to her arsenal.

"Yes, you have a great control over the flight already and Ororo says those hot and cold air manipulation is getting much better. We will need to work on you ESP abilities the most." Charles smiled back. The girl had so much untapped potential. She was smart and she proved she could understand other people. Really she was a great recruit "Above all remember one thing, Yoiko. You have your home here."

She left the study with one thought. Home... It really was becoming one for her, more and more with every day... Any moment however she could get an order to poison them all, or blow the whole institute up and however much it would break her heart, Ranma would follow without a second of hesitation...

 **XXX**

It was early morning, the sun was just reaching the point of dawn, Ranma was used to getting up at this hour. Usually he was already waking up when a bucket of cold water would hit, courtesy of her father. So even on a Saturday she was up along with sun. Pulling clothes on the succubus jumped through the window and landed on the grass without problem, she went a little deeper into the forest area behind the mansion for some morning _kata._ After about ten minutes of heavy practice, made twice as difficult by the lack of harness, she felt someone approaching. The person was really good at sneaking and without the ability to sense other minds she would find it hard to even know she was observed.

"Good morning !" She shouted to that person direction "I didn't suspect anyone would be up on this hour."

"Funny, neither did I, kid." A man, of not the greatest height possible, as he was just a bit higher than her walked to the clearing where she was practicing "But I heard someone training and decided to check." Logan felt that he probably was getting old, the kid should not be able to hear his approach... wait, Charles did tell him something about her... right she was a telepath too "I've heard we have a succubus here so I wanted to see if it's a real one. Charles should rename the school from Gifted Youngsters, to Infernal Outcasts." He stepped closer "I'm Logan, you must be Hibiki-san ?" He said in a surprisingly fluent Japanese.

"There is no need for such formality, Logan- _sensei_." She bowed to him, switching to Japanese herself "I'm Hibiki Yoiko, pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, kid." He said "You're practicing _kempo_ ?"

"Yes." She said, though her style, Anything Goes Martial Arts was a mixture of many techniques it was grounded in _kempo_ the most and for the purpose of the disguise Ranma was limiting herself to only it "It's a family technique. Though I've reached second _dan_."

"You didn't take more exams after that ?" Logan asked "You're much better. You only seem to have some problems with balance, You move like you're accustomed to a body with a different center of gravity." Damn, that guy was good. Of course she was accustomed to a different center, Ranma trained most of her life while good six inches higher and without the two gifts _Jusenkyo_ shared with this female form.

"It's the wings. I'm still not accustomed to them." She said quickly, that was at least truth.

"Let's see if I can help with that." He assumed a battle stance himself "Show me what you've got, wings."

An hour later Ranma was all spent, able to do little more than stand on her feet and breath heavily and that guy didn't even break a sweat. Ranma could clear the area with him if she went all out and used her advanced techniques. But for the purpose of disguise the redhead mutant was severely limiting her skills and the wings really didn't help, even if she got a little better they still were a major hindrance in martial arts. The old man was also very skilled, he displayed not only knowledge of _karate_ and _kempo_ , but also used _savate_ , Logan was also fighting in a very economic, fast way, without any flashy moves, it was skill not gained in _dojo_ , but in a real battle. He was able to take her down a few times, despite taking a few hits himself, Ranma got maybe a two clean wins against Logan. The old guy also did have some good points about using tail to better counterbalance her changed form while in fight and some of his ideas about actually using wings in fight were rather interesting. It was an hour well spent. It also gave her valuable data, if there would be a need to fight him in the future, the best course of action would be to just destroy him quickly with all power at Ranma's disposal.

"You've got some stamina, wings." Logan said "It's rare to find someone who could go at this level for a whole hour. I have a healing factor to help me, but you're going without one."

"We'll I'm completely spent now." She said, breathing heavily "It's getting early, need to whip some breakfast."

They returned to the mansion and Ranma, after donning apron began to work her magic in the kitchen. She was spending a surprising amount of time here since coming to the mansion. Two _bento_ on every morning for school and on Saturday and Sunday a traditional Japanese breakfast for her and Scott. She also had a dinner duty scheduled along with the rest of occupants and her was usually twice a week. Kasumi would be very happy if she saw how much Ranma had learned from her as the redhead succubi begun to whip a breakfast at a speed possible only to a martial arts trained chef that was an apprentice to both the oldest of Tendo sisters and Nodoka Saotome. To Ranma surprise her mother considered cooking to be something manly, as some of the best chefs in the world were male.

"Smells good." Scott said coming in, like rest of the inhabitants drawn to the kitchen by the aroma of Japanese cuisine the moment he was up.

"Sit down, it will be done soon." Today Ranma was doing three dishes as after that training she felt indebted to Logan and included him in her plans. He was also commenting and speaking about not eating a real Japanese style breakfast for years. After just a few minutes the table was full, steamed rice, three portions of _miso_ soup and _tamagoyaki_ were giving a great aroma, along with side dishes of _tsukemono_ , sadly pre-made as she lacked the time to pickle some real stuff, _natto,_ also pre-packaged and green salad _._ All three sat down and followed with a traditional" _Itadakimasu_." before they began to eat. Scott was picking up Japanese customs surprisingly fast, though he limited the Japanese equivalent of 'let's eat' only to food prepared by Ranma.

Logan was however delighted. That was the best breakfast he has eaten in years. The redhead did cook on a level of a restaurant chef.

"Yoiko-chan, do you make _okonomiyaki_ ?" He asked in Japanese. Good thing he used her name this time, being called wings was not what she would like.

"Yes, if you can find me a good _teppan_ or a quality hot plate I could whip some." Ranma was not Ukyo and she never would compare herself to her. But she did learn a bit from her and actually stood behind her fiancee grill a few times when the other girl was sick. Since the clients did return back she had to do it right "Though I do only _Kansai_ variant, I don't know how to make _Hiroshima_ version well, I burn the layers."

"I'm keeping you on your word then." Logan turned back to his memories, those he had at least "I haven't had a good _okonomiyaki_ for years. There was this guy with a _yattai_ twelve years ago. He had this little daughter, dressed as boy... What was his name... Kuonji ! I've heard that his _yattai_ got stolen some time later... Yoiko-chan are you okay ?" Ranma was at this moment choking on her own food. Luckily a fast help from two strong males rescued her.

"Vultures incoming." Scott said as he spotted Jean and Ororo walking to the kitchen, drawn by the aroma of a breakfast.

"Hey, how come you get one and not me ?" Ororo asked as she saw Logan clearing the rest of the _miso_ soup.

"The early bird gets the worm." Logan said after dealing with the rest of his food, it was really good.

"It's not fair, you three get one wonderful breakfast and will survive this day." Ororo continued "When all I can count on is some milk and cereals and since today it's Jean's turn to take care of the dinner it will be sandwiches only."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm not a succubi ninja trained in martial arts cooking and able to kill my opponents in five ways during a tea ceremony." Jean laughed, followed by the rest of the group, except Ranma, who really knew how to kill someone with every single accessory used in a tea ceremony.

A moment later Kurt joined them and learned of having a kitchen duty on Monday. After giving a surprised look he was introduced to rules of the house involving cooking. Which ended on asking his _Oneechan_ to provide him with some lessons. The sister and brother gag made everyone laugh again as they heard that the two demonic mutants considered themselves sibling, due too, as the succubi explained crawling from the same ring of hell. The arguing and laughing continued for a while as the rest of the house eat their milk and cereals, looking with a longing at the mountain of dishes Scott was busy cleaning. This was part of their contract, Ranma would do the cooking if he would do the washing.

Some distance away, sitting on his wheelchair Charles Xavier was looking at the six people arguing and laughing in the kitchen It really looked like they had fun. They were not only a team, they were becoming a family.

 **XXX**

With Scott's grounding being lifted the pair could finally go on their first date. So Ranma had to be ready. Despite being more interested in getting away than actually following the date she still had to do it, for the cause. So she went her best too look stunning. The redhead planned to kill him on sight. It involved putting a skirt on.

Yoiko somehow became Jean's frequent companion on shopping and it looked like the American redhead enjoyed putting her Japanese friend into new dresses. Slowly, but inevitably Ranma's wardrobe was increasing with some clearly more feminine outfits. The only thing the mutant martial artist could do, was clenching her teeth and following, for the cause. To say the truth Jean did have style and taste and Ranma was now well equipped when it came to getting dressed.

So she went to the bathroom and following the old woman tradition, started to make herself a goddess, or in this case a daemoness.

"Give it up, Yoiko-chan." Scott knocked on the door "It's hopeless."

"I'll be done in a second" the redhead was finishing brushing her hair "Almost done."

"You wanna me to blow this door..." And the door opened and Ranma stepped out. She was dressed in black pencil skirt and a white, red and green plaid shirt. Black tights and high heels completed the outfit. Ranma also gathered her hair in a high ponytail, secured by a brown barrette. The end of the ponytail had a green ribbon in it. "...down..."

"So, are we going or what ?" She said, running a finger down his chin as she walked next to the boy. Scott was looking on her, unable to even let a word out. That was the first time, outside of a cheerleader outfit, that he saw her in a skirt. God, did she look well in that.

The two walked down, where Storm was waiting for them.

"Now you two behave." She said checking them, the succubi was looking stunning and Scott tried his best as well "Remember that you are representing the Institute. Be careful, don't come back late and in case you two get carried away, use protection."

Despite both of them blushing after the last comment they pulled a loud "Yes Mom !" before getting out.

Scott's idea for a first date was a drive in cinema, but he got ruled out. Dinner was ruled out eventually and at their age going to a pub was out of question. Finally they decided to go to a zoo. With a one rule, no pandas, anything but pandas and cats.

"Alright." The pair was holding a map "By going here, we can get to see birds and later monkeys. Then we can go to aquarium and cut through it to avoid lions..." It was like planning a battle and Scott was good at it. Ranma recognized this quickly, He really was a natural born leader, he was good at tactics, reached decisions fast and he knew the strength of his team and was able to find weakness in his opponent really quick. He also had the same charisma that led Ranma to follow Magneto. He was this type of commander who inspired and not only led.

They started to walk through the zoo, first joking, but then they started to talk about each other. It was a bit awkward at first, but it became less and less so. Then they talked about themselves. By the time they stood inside the aquarium, next to a large glass window into Dolphins habitat, Ranma learned a lot about him. Scott was an orphan, he lost his parents and brother in a plane crash. He was alone for the most of his life, moving from one foster home to another, until his powers awakened and he was found by the Professor. He was the first of true X-Men. From what Ranma could sense from his emotions there was a lot of pain and sadness in him. She really wanted to comfort him, but did not know how to do it. They walked to a large glass aquarium and they watched a dolphin inside. Scott also had a chance to learn more about Yoiko, she had a loving, if stern mother and an older brother, who was obsessed in getting revenge on some other boy. Her father disappeared without a trace after causing an incident that nearly got her killed and gave her Ailurophobia. Apart from that her life was pretty normal, she was a mediocre student, more interested in sports and martial arts than mathematics.

"I've read that dolphins are smart." She said walking closer to the glass and placing her hand on it, all of sudden "I didn't know that they are this intelligent, he is almost like us..."

"What do you feel ?" Scott asked, curious himself. Yoiko had just initiated a inter species contact ?

"He is sad and lonely... he longs the ocean... There was another dolphin here, but it died..." She pressed her face to the glass, same as the dolphin did on the other side. It looked like a kiss separated only by a thin line, so close and yet so far away. Scott then suddenly heard her mind voice, the same way Professor used his. "I'm sorry, little friend I can't help you..." The dolphin swam a bit away, right next to her, as the redhead girl walked to the end of aquarium and then back to the other end, escorted by the mammal on the other side of the glass, finally the redhead went back to Scott. The boy watched this amazed, it was bizarre, yet at the same so deep and intimate. "He understands... The dolphin is glad that there was something he could feel close with..." Like if agreeing with what she said the mammal id a crazy eight like symbol swimming very fast, then it went into the back of the aquarium.

Hey walked out and once outside Ranma quickly sat on a bench. She was almost crying and Scott didn't know what to do about it. He could deal with many things, but a crying girl was something beyond his grasp.

"I'm afraid, Scott-kun..." She finally said, somehow defeating her tears "...I'm afraid that one day I may be the one to be on the other side of the glass." She looked at him "...There were Human Zoo, you know, they showed people from Africa and Asia in there. This dolphin... it made me feel that there may one day be a Mutant Zoo..."

"That's what Professor and we want to avoid." Scott said, surprised by how deep the situation touched the redhead succubi "We want to build one future, for both the gifted and the humans, united and understanding each other."

"I understand it." She said "But what if we fail, what if we make some mistake. Scott-kun, there is a small chance that humanity will fail to understand that we are no different form them. What if we won't have any other chance than fight ?"

"Yoiko-chan..." Scott gathered her and hugged the petite girl "If everything fails, if we fail, if there will be no other choice... I will fight to protect you..."

He hugged her for a while and could not see her face. There was a strange grin, a smirk of someone victorious. She planted the first seeds of doubt and as an empath Ranma could already feel that they began to worm inside his soul.

"Let's go somewhere else, coffee maybe." The redhead said once she was released from the strangely warm and good feeling of being hugged by Scott.

They found a good place, out of the zoo. As they sat together over a table hidden way in the back each with a coffee, the easy going hyper active redhead slowly returned and they begun to talk, laugh and flirt a bit again. They continued for about an hour, before deciding to return home.

Once back at the Mansion they left his car, and Ranma grabbed his hand.

"There is a custom in Japan concerning first dates, Scott-kun" She said playfully with a deep, sultry voice "If a girl finds her date satisfying, she should reward him." Ranma stood on her toes to reach higher and Scott followed by leaning forward, the air was a exactly the moment when the last warmth of the evening turns into a chill of a night. The two mutants lips met together. It was a short, but powerful kiss and it made Scott mind explode with fireworks. Then the moment was spoiled as they both heard a wolf whistle and a heavily accented "Way to go, Scott !"

"Kurt Wagner !" the redhead shouted "Prepare to die !" as she started to run after a laughing and teleporting boy, leaving Scott still standing there, with the taste of her lips on his own. Half a world away a black piglet suddenly sneezed again. Somehow the small animal was sure it was all Ranma's fault.

Later that evening Ranma entered the bathroom and picked a bottle of mouthwash, after emptying a half of it she finally felt clean again. The redhead looked at the mirror.

"The grateful future mutant generations better build me a monument for all I'm doing for them." She said to herself, returning to that moment again. It was actually not that bad " _Kuso !_ The bastard can really kiss, he was way better than Mikado !"

 **Ranma's Mutant Powers:**

Male form:

The ability to form invisible astral construct. The forms mastered include: Unlocked in Prologue, claw like tentacles with limited range and power that can be used for striking and moving his body. As of Chapter 1 Ranma can summon up to four tentacles at once and use them to block or climb. Unlocked in Chapter 1, barrier that is the stronger the more Ranma concentrates on it. Size and range are limited, the barrier can be used to selectively reflect the surroundings, creating a way to fool security cameras. A barrier can be used as a waterproof armor. Unlocked in Chapter 1 forming jump assisting spring constructs. Unlocked in Chapter 1, lash like construct with greater range than claws that can be used to swing. Unlocked in Chapter 1, the ability to anchor a construct on location and perform astral transmission to it. Range is limited to twelve miles and the anchor cannot be moving for the ability to work.

Female form:

Unlocked in Prologue, massive, extremely durable leathery wings that grant the ability to fly. Prehensile tail. Unlocked in Prologue, ESP including ability to detect minds and feel other people emotions. As of Chapter 3, a possible ability to read emotions and/or minds of other mammals. As of Chapter 1 expanded to include weak mind reading. Informed but yet undisplayed ability of Psychometry. Psychic blast attack able to knock down a fighter as powerful as Cologne, apparently available only under extreme duress. Known as of Chapter 1 a psychic aura generating 'Oh my god, she is so beautiful' effect that affects people on various levels. As of Chapter 2 it's known that the aura affect everyone, regardless of their gender or preferences. Known as of Chapter 1 high resistance to other telepaths. Confirmed as of Chapter 2 to be near complete invulnerability to any form of mind reading. As of Chapter 3 ability to initiate psychic contact and use mind voice, the ability is severely reduced by it's range.


	5. Home Alone

**Ranma ½: The Wild Gene**

 **Disclaimer:** The following is a fan written parody. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media, Studio Deen, Shogakukan and Madman Entertainment. X-men Evolution belongs to Marty Isenberg, Robert N. Skir, David Wise, probably also to Marvel Comics, Marvel Entertainment and The Walt Disney Company. Other IP used have their respective owners as well, I do not own characters and events and they are used without permission. Support the official release, and don't sue me.

" _Someone has to keep the fort, boys."_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Home Alone**

Above was a person, majestically flying through the air. Below was something strange, white, skulls and bones, as long as one could see. He/she was flying over them. It was a odd, like being next to him/herself, able to see his/her form in full glory. The sight was incredible to behold for he/she displayed all the mutant attributes of both Ranma-kun and Ranma-chan. Wings, tail, horns and the tattoos. The... thing was androgynous, both unearthly handsome and disturbingly beautiful at the same time. Slowly he/she landed on a hill, next to three other people. A girl with auburn hair and a strange white strip going through it, who was wearing a a long trench coat and her features were hungry, almost ghoulish. Next one was a another girl with long brown hair and tanned skin. She had claws, just like Logan, only she had two of them. The final person was that slime ball, Tolansky, only his skin was covered with some strange bulbous spheres, each dripping some kind of venomous fluid. He/she turned towards the acolytes gathered underneath the hill.

"Bring him." The androgynous mutant ordered, with eerie, melodic, ideally placed between the female and male voice. The acolytes were eager to follow the order, dragging forward someone's half alive, tortured body. It was Scott.

"Why ?" He asked, trying to speak through the beaten lips.

"The weak die." The strange voice he/she had answered "Only the strong shall survive ! You are just a..."

Ranma sat on her bed, awakening from her dream. She was sweating all over and felt really hot.

"Gah, that was a strange one..." The redhead said, eager to hear her own voice "As far as a nightmare goes, top ten easily." She looked at her clock, 45 minutes till she would have to get up anyways, not worth to try falling asleep. "I better not start having dreams about Scott." yawning she started to dress up, and went towards the bathroom. This mission would be infinitely easier if she could be a guy and dating Jean.

 **XXX**

"Okay, Saotome, this wont be that bad." Ranma whispered to herself "You fought on flying ships, faced a Dragon Prince and defeated whatever Tarou changes into, you can do it." The redhead looked again at the book before her. The mathematics midterm was soon and she felt like she could use another three weeks to study more.

I's been already that long since she arrived at Xavier's school. All those days as a girl, this time not because being locked, or afflicted by some pressure point. Ranma was staying a girl as a deceptive maneuver, so she could infiltrate a superhero team and act as a spy, or if such action would be necessary, saboteur.

This required getting a good position in the team and staying in everyone's grace. So far she was successful. Jean saw her as a good friend, Kurt as a big sister he never had. For Ororo she was a good student and she even had a little form of understanding with Logan. Despite his attitude he was nice to her and commended her serious attitude towards training. Xavier was doing a lot of work with her, both concerning her ESP abilities and the large cat problem the red head had. Finally there was Scott, whom she was dating with. Ranma again revolted at the idea. Scott was surprisingly nice, but still, the redhead was, no matter how she looked, a guy and a heterosexual one at it. Yet Ranma was growing to not only respect him, but also like him. The bespectacled mutant was really trying to stay charming and was ever a gentlemen. Still there were dates and they were kissing. All this was however far better in every way, when compared to the gender challenged martial artists previous experience. All the other dates were either forced, done to get something out of Ryoga, or under the effect of some magical artifact and quite simply far inferior to those the redhead had with the X-men field leader.

With a sigh the redhead mutant went back on the to the task she was doing at the moment, one more math challenge before the cheerleader team practice. Just about ten minutes left until the basketball team finishes their training and they'll get the area for themselves.

Some time later the neo girl ran inside with the rest of her team, just as the boys were leaving.

"Say, who's the red ?" One of them asked another one.

"Oh right, you've been out for the last month on that basketball special course in L.A.." The large, tall Afro-American answered to his friend "That's Yoiko, she's a transfer student from Japan. You're a bit late thought, she is already all mushy with Summers, four eyes made a move before anyone had a chance."

Mark considered the news for a moment. He was one of the more popular guys in the school, perhaps right behind Duncan. His parents were well positioned and rich. He was the rising star of Bayville High basketball team. What a rival could Scott really be to him ? The redhead was stunningly beautiful, exotic and gorgeous and she really should have someone better than Summers. He could bet she never met a guy like Mark Bell.

Half of world away Kuno Tatewaki had a massive sneeze attack, utterly destroying a basket of roses he intended to send to his pig tailed goddess.

It took him two days to finally corner his prey, as the girl was glued to Summers most of the time. What did she actually see in that looser ? Nevertheless he finally got a chance to talk to her.

"Hey Yoiko, got any plans for Friday ?" He asked sitting next to the girl.

"I do and they don't include you." The succubi mutant rose her beautiful little head. Another of the guys who thought they could get her from Scott. "I'm already dating someone and I don't like two timing."

"That someone is Scott Summers. Come on, you're dating such a loser only to get attention of someone better." He said with a massive confidence "Now you have my attention so..." He was interrupted by an explosion of the redheads laughter.

"Priceless." She managed to say fighting the spasms of laughter down "I should write it down. Who do you take yourself for ? _Kami-sama_ gift to all of the woman ? Go take a cold shower or something." She stood up, completely ignoring the boys objections.

"But, Yoiko..." He was at the moment without an idea on what to say, so he went with a first thing that came to his mind "Such knave as Summers is beneath thy assiduity my glorious..." He stopped at this moment recognizing that what he was speaking was utter gibberish. Ranma just shook her head and walked away. More of Nerima spilling.

 **XXX**

Today was the midterm... Ranma actually felt confident about it, this would be a great surprise to anyone in Nerima who thought they knew the young martial artist. The redhead girl, ever since Professor informed her that he expects better results at school, attacked the material with a determination usually reserved only for learning the latest obscure technique Ryoga mastered. For the first time in ever the martial artist felt ready to deal with a test. It would be somewhat easier if not for one of the mysteries of having a female body chose this day exact day to begin. It's not like it was a first one, Ranma been through this already, once during the Cat Tongue and again when locked by Herb. Still it didn't make it any easier. Really a period couldn't choose a worse moment to strike, the pads were somewhat uncomfortable. Jean did try to convince her about tampons but even Ranma's dedication to the mission had it's limits. One of them was putting anything in **there**.

The Literature class came first. Ranma was actually placed in a lower age group for this course, something about not being native or other strange regulations. This was actually useful as she would have more time to catch with the program. The mutant succubi was also in one class with Kurt, who was running late again.

"Ms. Hibiki, could you try to find Mr. Wagner ?" The teacher asked her as she noted the lack of one of her students. It was still a few minutes to the start of a class and the Japanese redhead could find him in no time.

"Of course, Rivers- _sensei_." She stood up and walked out. Her unique talent for finding missing students was already well known to the teachers. Of course they had no idea that the redhead had her own personal radar, able to pickup minds rather easily. This was a part of her ESP gift. It was difficult trick and the more people were around the harder it was to pickup one particular mind. Luckily a mind she knew well was usually shining bright. Picking up Scott could be done from a mile and tracking Kurt would not be hard either. Right now he was running towards the door, she walked to a window and saw that her devil sibling teleported closer to the school. " _Baka_..." she whispered and quickly went to the doors.

Kurt was already in the principal's grasp.

"Good morning, Darkhölme- _sensei."_ The redhead quickly came to his rescue "Kurt, Rivers- _sensei_ is already looking for you." She bowed to the principal "I'll be taking him to his class." She noted the pieces of hastily eaten food all around his face "Pigging on a burger again ?"

"What can I do, it's an addiction." Kurt answered in his heavily accented manner.

"Those things aren't healthy, unless eaten in moderation." She said, smiling about her own way to eat. It was a lot and very often, but she was a growing girl and the wings burned calories like a furnace "Kurt, be more careful next time. Someone could see you."

"But no one did..." Kurt started to explain when he noticed where he was wrong "Oh, you did, sorry about that."

"Nothing happened this time..." She said, getting closer to the class "Please be more careful, _otouto_."

"I promise, Yoiko- _neechan_." Kurt already learned a bit about honorifics.

Together the pair of masked devils entered the class.

While the launch break fad lasted for a while it eventually faded out, finally giving some peace to the X-Kids who had they table back. Today they group was missing Jean. The second cute redhead was out on a mission, along with Professor and would miss the midterm. Kurt was looking at his own portion of cafeteria gruel and then at the elaborate and delicious looking meal Scott and Yoiko enjoyed. In his opinion it was not fair. He liked to get some sleep and to make something like that for himself he would need to get up as early as the Japanese girl did. Then he heard Ranma's growl and looked around to see the problem. Mark... For the last few days he was pestering the redhead. One of those guys who were keen on keeping scoring, whether it was points, or girls made little difference to him. The redhead succubi caught his eye and he was set on getting her as his latest hit. Mark was one of those losers who just took 'no' as a pointer that they should try harder. In a way he was like Kuno. In Ranma's personal ranking Mark was actually placed lower than the delusional _Samurai_ wannabe, just behind a colonoscopy. Kuno at least had a sister with a good taste for choosing flowers.

A few seconds before he had a chance to sit next to her Kurt jumped over the table, this time careful to not make it look strange and Ranma was now secured from both sides, so the tall boy had to sit on the other end of the table.

Ranma braced herself, cursing the fact that this wasn't Nerima, where she would be able to deliver her point Akane Style, by hitting him with the nearest heavy blunt object until he would stop to move. Sadly the American people were not insanely durable martial artists and actually would die when killed. The redhead was sure that Professor might react badly to a case of homicide, done by hitting someone with a table.

"Hello Yoiko." He sat at the table with his tray "You known if I were a photographer I would look for a face like yours."

"The only person that would ever look for yours will be a plastic surgeon !" Ranma said without even looking at him. Guys in Bayville did have some of the worlds lamest lines.

"Ehrr..." He got lost for a moment, those lines usually worked better. He was like an open book to Ranma and she was getting better at empathy every day. There wasn't really much to read in this one, the guy had only lust there. Compared to a looser like him Scott was really a good catch. Without even thinking about it her hand went to seek the other mutant and found it "Why don't you ditch four eyes here and start with a real guy ? Hey, Mr. Sunglasses inside ! She's way to good for you." Mark noted that the redhead and Summers where holding their hands. He was after her for longer than any other girl ever and he was starting to get impatient and angry "Have you seen his eyes ? Has anyone seen them ?" Suddenly his hand smacked forward aiming straight for his head and was caught midair by a pair of chopsticks. The redhead twisted his wrist, holding it in an iron grip. The wrist started to sound really creepy. Scott placed his hand on her shoulder and she let the other boy go. He looked at his hand in disbelief, before taking a lesson from Ryoga and getting lost. Ranma didn't really like what she read in his emotions.

"I shouldn't do that, but he pissed me... I lost my appetite, I'll go to the class..." She went away and Scott knew that it was the best to just let her go. He spent enough time in foster home's and was able to pick up details a little better than most guys.

"What was that about ?" Kurt asked confused.

"Those days." Scott said like it explained everything.

"What are those days ?" Kurt was even more confused. Scott felt useless at the moment, better to send Kurt to Ororo once she gets back from New York.

The hour of the midterm was on her. Good she had a moment to cool of after the incident with Mark. The test landed on her desk. She took a deep breath...

Fifteen minutes before the end she handed it back to teacher. It really paid off to study hard. It really looked like it would be her best year in school.

 **XXX**

Kurt, Ranma and Scott were walking back to the mansion when a blue bike rushed next to them. Wolverine was going somewhere. Ranma caught a bit of his emotions while on her way. Whom did he hate so much ?

"Whats up with Logan- _sensei_ ?" She asked.

"That man is packing some serious attitude." Scott added as the bike left the area.

"Wanna follow him ?" Kurt asked and they rushed to get a car. A moment later they stopped in his car right next to Ranma.

"You're joining ?" Scott asked pointing to the back seat.

"I'll pass." Ranma said, this was an occasion she was waiting for "Someone has to keep the fort, boys."

She looked for a while as they left the the mansion. Jean and Xavier were on a mission, Storm was in New York, Logan and the boys just left. Home alone, time to do some quality spy work.

First to get prepared correctly. The presence of a mutant with strong sense of smell could prove to be a problem. What Ranma intended to do required changing into a boy and would cause the male form to leave it's distinctive scent inside. Luckily Ranma had the unstable molecules clothes packed, they were incredible, never did get dirty, didn't need washing and most importantly, they didn't absorb any scent. The second precaution she did was a bath, done with special, perfume-free, scent-killing body wash that left her clean and gave off a neutral odor. Considering the thing was good enough to fool that beast Magneto kept it should work here as well.

Ranma left the bath and turned her subdermal chip back to a setting that would allow for a change. For the last weeks the chip was set to a molten steel. The redhead expected the worse, Dr. Tofu warned her that if she had a period again changing genders should be avoided. But Ranma had little choice, who knows when a situation like that would happen again. Bracing herself the redhead dumped a bucket of water. He felt the familiar tingling sensation of a change. For some seconds the world started to spin around and the boy had one of the strangest trips of his life as a heavy and instant hormonal change twisted the male body.

" _Kuso_ ! That was terrible..." Ranma was finally able to stand up, he felt dizzy and generally bad. "It really was a bad idea, never again." He looked at the mirror, it was nice to see his own face in it, not the cursed one "Well hello there. Missed you." He checked the image inducer, it worked fine masking his form as a girl again. Ranma filled a canteen with water and set the cold temperature setting. It would be best to have some at hand in case of an emergency. Then he returned to his room.

Ranma didn't bring much stuff from Japan, but he had some. Still the room was mostly empty. The clothes collection that somehow kept growing on every day. Two large _anime_ posters on the wall. The desk where he did his homework had a large Priss Asagiri, figurine on it. There was also something unique to his room that any other didn't have. A small _k_ _amidana_ was hanged on the wall. One of few items 'Yoiko' brought here with herself. While Ranma wasn't a very religious person he had seen enough magic and _Oni_ in his life to not doubt that _kami_ did exist. He hoped that he did not offend any spirits by what he used it for. The _magatama_ and the _ofuda_ enshrined inside were not the sole contents. Ranma used it to smuggle one of Magneto's high tech gadgets and now he had a chance to install it. He used one of his _seishin_ to reach the shrine and removed a metallic disk hidden inside. Before leaving the room he bowed his head before theshrine, just in case.

He went straight towards the study. Ranma had three weeks to study the security inside, he trained inside with Xavier quite often. There was a single camera, but he fully knew how to deal with those already. Blocking it with his barrier he carefully placed the disk behind the bookcase, as close to the wall Cerebro was hidden behind as possible. Ranma didn't want to risk opening the wall, it might set an alarm he didn't know about, he twisted the disk it fist went red, then after a second yellow. It took few more seconds to turn green and then it went back to being just silver. The thing was supposed to somehow spy on Cerebro now. His knowledge of those gadgets included only knowing how to turn them on, from that point he was as lost as Ryoga in a closet.

Mission one done. He returned to his room, sat in a lotus position in the middle and begun to anchor one of his construct inside. An hour later he finished, now if he would need it he had a backdoor to the Institute.

Ranma went back to the bathroom. If this was Tendo _Dojo_ Jean would come back right this moment and walk on him, sitting in a girls bathroom, getting ready to change gender. God thing it was not. This was a really strange, but the Institute did feel more like home after three weeks than Tendo's place felt after a year and the rest of X-Men more like a family than anyone in Nerima did. After few dates with Scott Ranma was actually at a much further stage of relationship than he ever was with any of his fiancees.

Yet any day could be his last here...

"Well, old chap." He said to his own reflection "It was nice to see you again, but we have work to do." Then he triggered the curse again and the redhead began to vomit in convulsions of an ill timed gender change.

 **XXX**

Ranma finished cleaning the toilet when he heard a bike coming back. Quickly she came out to see Logan taking it back to the garage.

"Good to see at least one of you kids acts responsible and didn't leave the mansion empty." Logan said as he saw her. Then he sniffed some air "Those days hitting you hard ?" The girl smelled of vomit and woman having period. She had to take a bath recently as there was no other scent on her.

"Ehmm... I'd rather not talk about it with a guy..." Ranma said, _Kami-sama_ this guy was blunt or what ?

"Well there's no one else around." Logan went inside the mansion and beckoned the girl to follow "Scott is probably still crying over his car and the last I saw Kurt, he was waiting for a bus." He led her to the kitchen, sat the girl by the table and then picked up some eggs and other strange stuff, he dropped them into a mixer and then filled a glass with the result "Come on, this should help you. I learned this recipe in Honolulu."

Ranma tried to drink a bit but started to choke. _Kami-sama_ , now she knew from whom Akane learned to cook.

"In one gulp, Yoiko-chan, you're supposed to be a martial artist." Logan encouraged her. Ranma close her nose and drank whatever it was. After a few seconds her stomach did actually feel better and a nice warmth spread through her body "This recipe was given to me by old _kahuna lapaʻau_. He said that if my wife ever finds herself to go hardly through her monthly time it will make them easier."

"You should patent it Logan- _sensei_." Ranma said, indeed feeling much better, the aftershock of sex change in a middle of period was now gone "This thing seems to be as effective as it's repulsive."

"I'll make you more tomorrow, though you'll owe me a breakfast for that" he winked "Better get ready, your boyfriend should be back soon, he will need a lot of comfort as his car was smashed by a section of that parking lot. I don't think you could renovate it... I hope it was insured from debris."

Half an hour later Kurt brought Scott back. The older mutant was visibly shaking, repeating a mantra "My car, My car." all over again. Needless to say he was in great shock. Ranma immediately went all over him, trying to get him out of it. A correct and good medicine proved to be some food as the smell quickly snapped him out. A meal proved to be a miracle and Scott was able to move on after a while.

"Hey, kid." Logan came in "Sorry for your ride, it being hauled right now. It's totaled sadly, I called your insurance company, they'll send an expert and quite possibly they'll replace your car."

"It's not really your fault." Scott returned to his normal, serious and responsible self "We shouldn't really follow you."

"You're right there, kid." Logan smiled "What done is done. Now we have some time to kill till Charles is back. You're able to do some training, wings ?" Noting that the redhead nodded he continued. "Devil siblings, with me."

 **XXX**

Bamf ! Kurt teleported himself and Ranma as high as he could then dropped a bit and blinked back to the ground. As soon as the redhead succubus was able to start flying he went back high into the air and Ranma caught him. Diving down at a great speed she flew close to the ground and aimed her fuzzy missile right at the simple practice target. Kurt hit it with a powerful kick, back flipped and immediately was gone in another cloud of sulfuric smoke, appearing high in the air again where he was caught by the redhead.

Few seconds later they landed.

"Nice. You did quite well, that took only five tries to pull correctly." Logan commended their efforts.

"I really doubt I could fly holding anyone who weights more than _otouto_." Ranma didn't breath heavily even, for her that was just an exercise "Though unless he cuts on those burgers this trick won't be very useful. Even he makes it pretty hard to maneuver, without all those tricks with hot and cold air I practiced with Ororo- _sensei_ it would be impossible to do."

"Kurt, get a little rest." Logan ordered as he saw that unlike the succubi the devil was really exhausted "Xavier said that you have some kind of energy attack, wings. Can you give me a little demonstration ?"

"I'm only learning how to do that consciously..." She said trying to sound uncertain, all those acting lessons Mystique drilled in her were really paying off "... That time at the Danger Room was a lucky shot."

"Just try your best." Logan encouraged her.

Ranma went and stood in a front of another practice target. Trying to keep her confidence low she pulled a _ki_ missile. A shining yellow ball of energy appeared between her palms. It was half the size of what she actually was capable of doing. Then with a simple motion she threw it at the target, stopping herself from shouting the attacks name. A sizzling ball of energy hit the target taking a large part of it and leaving the rest smoking.

"Awesome !" Kurt commented from where he was sitting in a shadow of a tree. His succubi sister was really powerful.

"Really impressive, though the one on the footage was twice the size. Now I'd like to..." All three of them looked up as they felt a rising wind, the X-jet was moving over them towards the hangar doors hidden in the cliff. "Well will finish at a different occasion, we should get back now."

Inside hey heard two girl voices, one was Jean, the second was a new one. Ranma felt Professors telepathic probing.

"Yoiko, Kurt, turn your disguises on. Our guest doesn't know some of us look a bit different." The mind voice said.

After a minute Xavier arrived with a new girl.

"Kitty, please meet the rest of the Institute students." He said as the group assembled as if for a military inspection. "Scott Summers, Yoiko Hibiki and Kurt Wagner." He introduced them "Kitty Pride will be staying with us for a while." The newcomer was a petite slender girl and she looked to be somewhat afraid and intimidated.

Kurt tried to move and Ranma felt his emotion, he was about to teleport to impress her. She moved first "Hello, Kate, welcome to the Institute, I can show you around ."

"I'd love too." She brightened a little as the older girl pulled her along. Ranma was very careful not hit her with either the wings or tail. The last thing she would need now is to get freaked, she was already afraid enough.

Kitty was getting dizzy, the mansion was so big and her guide was a bit distracting. The Japanese redhead was like a hyperactive fireball, but she was nice and really beautiful.

"Here is the kitchen. It's like the heart of our little home, especially on Saturday and Sunday morning. Here is the schedule, it says who does the dinner and when. Most people here look rather forward to my shift. Jean does sandwiches only. As for Kurt... I hope you like potatoes ?" Ranma asked noting that it was a good point to end the tour as her guest was getting tired "Once Ororo- _sensei_ is back she will write you here too. I see you're a bit tired, maybe I'll show you your room ?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day..." Kitty admitted "Why are you adding those funny words after names ?"

"I'm Japanese, Kate." Ranma smiled "They're called honorifics, we add them in Japan to mark people's social position. I add _sensei_ after the name of my teachers, but aside from that I reserve them for those that I find the closest to me like Scott-kun and Kurt."

"Scott and Kurt ?" She asked as they left the kitchen to get upstairs "There's something special in them ?"

"Scott-kun and I, we are a pair, we've been dating for some time." Ranma explained once she led Kitty to her room "Kurt is my little brother, _otouto_. We have a reason to consider each other siblings, even if we are not related by blood."

"So what a little sister would be called ?" She asked, the Japanese girl surely did act like a big sister, even more than Jean did.

"That would be _imouto_." Ranma smiled "But you'll have to work a bit for it. Kurt has some special privileges." Ranma left the other girl and returned to her own room.

Once inside Ranma decided to do something for the spirits. She might have offended some _kami_ by using a shrine to smuggle spy tech inside. The sake in the offering bowl was to be renewed anyways. After leaving for a short moment to cleanse her hands she walked back in to note that Kitty was inside her room.

"What's that ?" She asked, strangely interested by the shrine on the wall.

" _K_ _amidana_ , it would mean god's shell in English. It's a shrine to a _kami,_ that means god." Ranma explained, setting a chair next to it to reach it "I follow _Shinto_ , the way of gods. It's the traditional Japanese religion. I'm changing an offering to _ofuda_ enshrined inside." Ranma opened a small bottle of sake and filled a bowl in front of the shrine. Ororo bought those bottles for her once Ranma explained that liquor was necessary for her religious practice and she did not intend to drink it.

"Wow, this sounds complicated." Kitty watched amazed as the little girl got down from the chair and bowed before the shrine, saying several words in Japanese "I'm Jewish and it looks different for me."

"So, what brings you to this parts ?" Ranma asked sitting next to her desk.

"I wanted to ask something, It won't be able to, like sleep until I do." Kitty was perplexed "Everyone calls me Kitty, but you use Kate, why ?"

"I have a certain problem, I'm afraid of cats..." Ranma started to explain.

"Afraid of cats ? That's, like in being afraid of small rooms or heights ?" Kitty asked surprised.

"Yes, it's called Ailurophobia, I used to really freak out when I saw a cat, but Professor is working with me and it's slowly getting better." Psychotherapy took several hours a week and was slowed down by the fact Ranma had to keep her disguise up. So far it was about accident caused by her father, who according to the story dropped her into a pit full of cats. Why there was a pit full of cats Ranma could not explain, as she was six years old then. The best lie is a half of a truth "Kitty, just sounds a bit cat-like to me, so If you don't mind I'll stay by Kate."

"Okay, sorry for acting like this and all." Kitty felt a bit strange, the older girl had a really good reason for not using her typical name "Can I ask something else ? Jean said something about, like true forms on the plane... What did she mean."

"Well, I'm in disguise. Me and Kurt, our gifts change the way we look, without those... " She pointed to her image inducer "We wouldn't be able to pass for humans."

"Could I... Could I see how you really look like ?" Kitty asked. The redhead was so beautiful now, like a goddess. It was such a shame that she looked differently.

"Okay, but don't freak." Ranma turned the image inducer off. The wings filled the room now and her tail moved up and down.

"Wow..." Kitty was stunned, she expected something, but not that. The redhead... she was even more beautiful now. She was just so... grand "You're.. you're so beautiful... Those are real ? Can I touch them ?"

"Sure, my wings are really tough." Ranma pushed one forward.

"They are so hard, it looks like leather, but it's more like steel." Kitty said surprised, touching one of the wings "They work ? You can fly ?"

"Yeah, there wouldn't be a point in having wings if they didn't work." Ranma giggled "I'm rather good at flying, that's the easiest of my powers."

"I wish I could fly." Kitty felt envious, the Japanese girl was not only so beautiful, but also could fly "I only walk through walls."

"That's a really amazing gift !" Ranma as an empath quickly felt her envy "Kate, each one of us is unique. Each one of us was born with a different gift and I don't mean the X-Gene. Some can dance, some can cook, other sing great. There is no point in wanting to have someone's else talent. This world is so wonderful because each one of us is unique. Work on what you have, for it is fantastic !"

"Wow." Kitty's envy disappeared completely "You really sound just like Professor ! Thanks for talking with me, I'll be going now, good night."

"Good night Kate, pleasant dreams." From what Ranma felt in her emotions she was for some really pleasant dreams indeed.

Ranma walked downstairs for some cocoa.

"Yoiko, could you come here for a second ?' She heard Xavier's voice, coming from his study.

"Of course, Xavier- _sensei_." She went to his study. That was one of the risks involved in walking down those stairs, getting summoned. Ranma was ready for anything, maybe his male form did trigger some alarm she didn't know about. There might be a need to bring the place down with _Yama-Sen Ken_ and retreat.

"I've heard what you talked about with Kitty." Professor begun once the girl sat on a chair "You really have a gift. You reached to her so easily."

"It's a part of my talent... She was getting jealous of my powers, she felt that I have a better one. Envy, it's an emotion that just... how to explain it... tastes wrong." Ranma tried to talk about her emphatic powers, some feelings were nice and tasted good. Part of why Ranma was actually willing to go on dates with Scott was that she felt how he reacted to them "When I feel something of this kind from someone I... it's like having an instinct of knowing how to move or what to say to help someone clear of those emotions."

"Empathy is about being able to understand the emotions and feeling from others person point. Your gift grants you the ability to do it." Charles looked at the girl. She would make a great psychiatrist "You can reinforce good, positive emotions in others and help them to deal with negative." It would be best to pull her towards this, for he was sure she was able to use her gift in another way.

 **XXX**

"Gah, the cheerleader team captain, she should get in touch with Pops." Ranma said to herself after leaving the shower and getting dressed. Without the harness she would have no chance of fitting inside with her wings. The training went for good two extra hours today and it already was late when it begun. Adding the factor that the sex change done in the middle of that time left some strong aftershock Ranma was really exhausted.

"What was that about ?" One of other cheerleaders, an airhead named Savannah asked "You said something in Chinese ?"

"Japanese." Ranma sighed, _gaijin_... "I said that our captain is a real slave driver."

"Right, she is like that. Two extra hours for some new routine..." The airhead blonde girl grabbed her bag "Look, Perkins already fell asleep, looks like I'll have to wake him up. See you tomorrow ?" She left.

Ranma yawned finally getting out. It was already getting late. Good thing those trainings always went without an end so she would avoid a responsibility talk from Storm. Ranma pulled bus schedule from her backpack. Unless she would fly to get to it she would loose the next one and that meant having to wait fifteen minutes for a next one. She missed Scott's car, he would probably be waiting for her otherwise. The redhead walked outside.

"Hi there, Red. Need a ride ?" Ranma just sighed, him again. That guy was really courting death.

"No, I'd rather walk all the way." Ranma continued to walk, but Mark stood before her.

"Hey I just want to talk and drive you home." He said "My car is far better than what that looser had."

"It's not the car I'm having a problem with." Ranma was wondering how one of his bones breaking would sound like "It's the driver. Mark, get inside and ride into the sunset, preferably until you drive right into the Pacific Ocean."

"Yoiko, what do you see in that looser, Summers ?" He asked "I'm three times the guy he is, Mr. Shades doesn't even play for any team, you'd be more popular being with me."

"Do you really think I'm interested in being popular ?" Did guys really think all girls are airheads like Savannah ? "Mark I don't care what car you ride, what team you play for and who your parents are. I'm not impressed by it."

"You still did not answer me." He started to get angry, in his mind this scene looked much different "What does that looser have that I'm missing."

"Besides me that is ?" Ranma snickered, at this rate she would miss the next bus as well "Scott- _kun_ , is just something else. He means what he says and says what he means, he will not make a promise he cant follow. Scott does not play games. For you I'm just a new catch, another toy to score and move. I'm not a little girl, I'm not interested in boys. So grow up Mark, because I'm interested in men." Ranma finally walked away from him, right to that bus stop.

Mark was standing there, next to his car. His mind did not register what did she say, only a little parts that made it inside his thick skull.

"Okay, Yoiko, you want a man ?" He said to himself, getting inside his ride "I'm going to show how much a man I am."

Some distance away one redhead succubi hit a road sign, bending it in half.

" _Kuso_ !" The redhead shouted shifting to Japanese "What is with him !" She stopped, sitting near the bus stop "Did I... Did I just figure the difference between boys and men ?"

 **XXX**

The morning found the redhead girl in the kitchen again. She was preparing another _bento_ for her and Scott. She was yawning all the time.

"Bad night ?" Jean asked as she walked in. Her friend was less cheerful than usual, had dark circles under her eyes and was catching flies, displaying some advanced techniques.

"I got back late, was in bad mood and couldn't fall asleep until 3 a.m." The succubus mutant explained yawning again.

"You should change team, the cheerleader captain acts like all of you are some Egyptian slaves and she is the driver." Jean giggled "What did set you on such a bad mood ?"

"You have three guesses." Ranma said, checking the rice.

"Mark ?" It wasn't hard to figure what was the problem. She luckily avoided the problem as Yoiko's suitor was obviously intimidated by Duncan, but the redhead Japanese girl really got Mark's attention and he was quite persistent.

"The first price goes to soccer team star player, Jean Grey !" The redhead laughed, starting to fill the _bento_ box with various products. "He was waiting for me, tried to drive me home. I tell you Jean, I feel his emotions... every single time It's like I should get a good bath, it's just so dirty."

"There are times, Yoiko, when I really want to wipe someone's mind clean." Jean filled a bowl with milk.

"That's hardly a way to solve problems. I hope he eventually either grows bored or finds a new target." Ranma closed the box "Toad and this new friend of his... What was his name, Impale ?"

"Lance." Jean corrected.

"Right, Lance." The redhead continued "They could get a girl on the delinquent mutants team. Preferably one with powers of a Siren or a Lamia that Mark could fall for."

"Keep on dreaming, Succubi" Jean smiled "Mark will eventually realize he has no chance and let go."

"I do certainly hope so." She opened the fridge "We're out of lactose-free milk ? Who drinks it besides me here ?" Ranma cooked few eggs and grabbed the rest of rice as a quick breakfast. Around them the kitchen was slowly filling with other inhabitants of the Institute.

"So, maybe some nice relaxing shopping after school today ? They have some new stuff at that little boutique." Jean asked as the girls finished with their breakfast.

"Not today, I'm already going for shopping with Logan- _sensei_." Ranma said gathering and washing dishes after herself.

"What are you buying with him ?" Jean asked surprised "Knives ? Military surplus ? A tank ?"

"Logan- _sensei_ must be really looking forward to those _okonomiyaki_ , we are going to buy a griddle." The succubi mutant explained.

Several hours later Ranma, along with Logan were leaving one of the those large specialist shops that sold various cooking utensils for restaurants. The redhead girl was carrying two large bags, filled with spatulas and other cooking utensils, while Wolverine had a large cardboard box with _teppan_ on one arm, and a propane gas bottle under his second. They had to go a few blocks to reach one of the mansions cars.

"You really had to slap that assistant ?" Logan asked "It's a miracle he still has all his teeth."

"He. Pinched. My. Ass." The redhead fumed, obviously angry. She really restrained herself, here she just couldn't deal with that guy as she would like "Even his own manager admitted he should not do that. We even got a discount."

Mark was hiding behind them, waiting for his moment. If the redhead wanted a real man, she would get one.

They were crossing a rather dark alleyway, when someone arrived. Some guy, looked young, who actually pulled a switchblade knife.

"Hey, granddad and hottie, all your money." He said, making some, as he believed scary moves with his knife, Mark moved on to his position, ready to jump up and improvise a fight to save Yoiko and impress her. He actually talked one of his old friends into helping him. He then saw that the pair placed their stuff on ground and started to play paper, rock, scissors.

"Gah !" Ranma shouted after loosing "Best two out of three ?"

"No way, learn to loose with grace." Logan smiled then turned to the would be mugger, who was about to find out that he tried to attack the best martial artists in Bayville "One warning, scram bub."

The mugger looked at him surprised. Then he noted that the granddad looked way younger than he thought first and was really muscular. He gulped, then he dropped the switchblade and started to run, Mark was not paying him enough.

"Punks this days." Logan picked up the switchblade, looked at it, amused, than broke it in half "No respect for their elders, let's go Yoiko-chan. At least this one was smart."

Mark cursed, that's what you get for hiring friends. It looked like he would need professionals.

 **XXX**

This was a very big and important match. The Bayville team had a chance to play in the state qualifiers if they won it. So both the football team and the cheerleaders squad were expected to give their best. Even the local television was on the place, providing a coverage of the game. There was now a break and the girls have just finished they newest spectacular routine and were getting from the pitch.

"Those girls were quite good." One of the sport reporters said "They could easily run a show at proffesional level." He wondered for a moment "How about we talk with one of them on vision ? Maybe the Asian redhead ?"

"You like them younger every year, don't you ?" The second reporter laughed "But I don't see why we should not, she indeed is a very god at what she does."

They approached Ranma as she was drinking some water.

"Could we ask you for short interview ?" One of them asked, getting a surprised 'huh ?' from the girl. "Just a few questions."

"Sure." She looked at the camera "Already on ?"

"Just a second." The reporter moved next to the petite girl. They got a nod from the camera man as he started rolling.

"Hello sports fans, we are talking with one of the Bayville cheerleaders, Yoiko Hibiki" He began.

"Hi Scott-kun, I'm on TV !" Ranma tilted her head with one of borrowed _kawaii_ smiles while shoving a V sign with her fingers. The camera man just rolled his eyes, every single time, though he had to admit he was a bit jealous of that Scott guy.

"Could you tell why are you a cheerleader ?" He asked a first question.

"To say the truth, I kinda signed the first sports choice the principal gave me." The girl smiled again in a gorgeous way "I'm a transfer student from Japan and I was a bit lost for the first few days. But when I do something I aim to be the best I can."

"Did you find the transition from Japan to America difficult ?" He continued, with a question that naturally came right away from the girls answer.

"It was a little difficult at the beginning, so many things and customs are really different here." Ranma said "But I have friends who helped me."

"Do you like representing your school ?" the reporter continued.

"Yes, it's like being a part of the schools spirit." The redhead was so natural at this, she could easily be an actress, she definitely had the talent for it, not to mention the looks. The reporter was sure that if some talent scout would be watching this interview the girl would have a contract soon "I like to inspire people."

"Thank you, then Yoiko for this short interview, will be going back to the game." He looked for a few seconds after the redhead. Indeed, whoever Scott was, he was a very lucky guy.

Back at the institute Ranma once again looked at her own reflection. With each passing day the person on the other side was different. The brash, arrogant martial artist was gone. The girl in the mirror was a responsible young mutant, growing slowly up.

"I like to inspire..." Ranma repeated absently "Just an illusion... You're just an illusion..." For some reason, in a home full of friends she suddenly felt alone.

 **Ranma's Mutant Powers:**

Male form:

The ability to form invisible astral construct. The forms mastered include: Unlocked in Prologue, claw like tentacles with limited range and power that can be used for striking and moving his body. As of Chapter 1 Ranma can summon up to four tentacles at once and use them to block or climb. Unlocked in Chapter 1, barrier that is the stronger the more Ranma concentrates on it. Size and range are limited, the barrier can be used to selectively reflect the surroundings, creating a way to fool security cameras. A barrier can be used as a waterproof armor. Unlocked in Chapter 1 forming jump assisting spring constructs. Unlocked in Chapter 1, lash like construct with greater range than claws that can be used to swing. Unlocked in Chapter 1, the ability to anchor a construct on location and perform astral transmission to it. Range is limited to twelve miles and the anchor cannot be moving for the ability to work.

Female form:

Unlocked in Prologue, massive, extremely durable leathery wings that grant the ability to fly. Prehensile tail. Unlocked in Prologue, ESP including ability to detect minds and feel other people emotions. As of Chapter 3 a possible ability to read emotions and/or minds of other mammals, the ability is unknown whether it is real, or was made up on spot to reach Scott Summers. As of Chapter 4 an instinctive ability to know what to do or say to strengthen or lower certain emotions in people. As of Chapter 1 expanded to include weak mind reading. Informed but yet undisplayed ability of Psychometry. Psychic blast attack able to knock down a fighter as powerful as Cologne, apparently available only under extreme duress. Known as of Chapter 1 a psychic aura generating 'Oh my god, she is so beautiful' effect that affects people on various levels. As of Chapter 2 it's known that the aura affect everyone, regardless of their gender or preferences. Known as of Chapter 1 high resistance to other telepaths. Confirmed as of Chapter 2 to be near complete invulnerability to any form of mind reading. As of Chapter 3 ability to initiate psychic contact and use mind voice, the ability is severely reduced by it's range.


End file.
